


An Utterly Unforeseen Alliance

by a3rie



Series: A Fantasic Upheaval [2]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barbara has a will of iron, Drama, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Humor, Redemption, or something resembling friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a3rie/pseuds/a3rie
Summary: When Barbara Lake discovered the troll in her basement she knew life was going to be a lot different.When she's told that the man she's been dating is a Changeling she knows she's going to have to do something more than just observe and hope for the best.Draal and Strickler are mostly just amused and exasperated by her proposal of a team-up.





	1. Chapter 1

Awkward silence settled between them like a thick fog as they each tried to sort through their tangled thoughts. This was a new territory and no one wanted to be the first one to break the barely held together peace.

“I think, to start, I’m going to make some tea,” Barbara said at last.

“I think we may need something a little stronger than tea,” Stricklander commented snidely as he shifted back into his human skin, moving around Barbara with a familiarity of her kitchen that ought to have alarmed her. From a top shelf he pulled out a mostly full bottle of wine that he’d brought over from a previous visit. “This is hardly enough for this sort of evening but it’s a start,” he said with a smirk.

Draal snorted but looked to be in amused agreement. Barbara nodded and pulled open a drawer to retrieve the corkscrew opener. As she looked at the dainty wine glasses and then back over her shoulder at the large troll by the back door she shrugged and took down coffee mugs instead. She handed one to Draal who sniffed it dubiously before taking an experimental swig and grunting. He passed the cup back to Barbara –who in turn handed it to Stricklander– before standing up. 

“I will be right back,” he told them. Then he narrowed his eyes at the Changeling, “Don’t try anything.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he answered with a well practiced air of offended dignity. As the other troll contorted his body to fit through the narrow doorway down to the cellar, Stricklander turned his attention back to the woman who’d decided to take control of this peculiar confrontation.

“So how long have you two known each other? You seem far too relaxed for this to be a recent introduction.”

The woman raised a skeptical eyebrow at the innocuous turn in conversation but decided to roll with it until her ally returned. “Remember when you suddenly left town for a while? Just a little before that I found him one day while doing laundry. It’s been a lot to take in but well… here we are.” She took a long pull of her newly poured mug and reclaimed a chair.

Heaving a sigh, he took his own chair and wiped the rim of his mug with his sleeve before helping himself to a drink. 

“I am sorry you’ve gotten pulled into all of this.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you are,” Barbara shot back with a glare. “ _I’m_ sorry to cut in on your plans to murder my son and take over the world or whatever but that’s just the way it’s going to be.” They watched each other cautiously from over the rims of their mugs as they both took another sip of wine.

Stricklander frowned suddenly and looked into his cup then back over to the woman who’d begrudgingly won his admiration. “I think, unless we know for sure how the binding between us might react in these conditions, that perhaps one of us might want to stop drinking lest we become doubly drunk.”

Barbara scoffed, taking offense at the very idea that she was going to have to drink responsibly at a time like this. “Fine. No more for you. I know my limit and since my human physiology is a known variable, I’ll just have to get us both a buzz. Because you’re an ass.”

“Yes, I know.”

“Well good. I’d hate to think you weren’t aware of the fact.”

The Changeling took a deep breath and ran a hand through his graying hair. “Look, Barbara, I know nothing I can say to you now will likely mean anything but I want you to know that I honestly am very fond of you. I’ll admit, we aren’t in the best of predicaments at the moment but know that it wasn’t an act. At least, not all of it. The compliments, the encouragements, I did mean them sincerely.”

Barbara emptied her mug and her eyes stung. It had been easier not to think about the betrayal while she was running high on righteous fury but it was hard to hold onto that level of anger when so much hurt came with it. Thankfully, she was saved from having to respond by the return of Draal. First through the door was a large wooden barrel and second came the spiky troll himself, effectively breaking the added layer of tension that had settled during his absence. 

“Do I even want to know where that came from?”

“No.”

“Probably not,” Stricklander and Draal answered at the same time and exchanged a look that might have been misinterpreted as camaraderie under any other circumstances.

“Something _stronger,_ ” the troll indicated with a lopsided grin, producing a sizable stone mug at the same time. 

The smell was notably more potent than whiskey and the sour brew shared a similarity with the biter tang of apple-cider vinegar. After Draal had filled his cup to the brim and sat back down, Barbara topped off her own mug and then took a fortifying breath.

“Okay. Walt, what is currently going on. Why are you still fighting my son and his friends? Isn’t that Boolag guy gone? Wasn’t he who you were working for?”

“Bular,” the Changeling corrected with an unpleasant crinkle to his nose. “That collaboration was indeed a complicated one. I wasn’t exactly looking forward to the return of his great monstrosity of a father but if I’d proved myself, things would have gone well enough for me and my kin; at least, that was the plan.” He leaned back into his chair and sent a condescending glare in Draal’s direction. “My ilk are not exactly a popular crowd. Either servants or shunned abominations not belonging to anyone but ourselves. My motivations have always been to change that.” 

Draal snorted and rolled his eyes. Barbara simply gave a slow nod to show that she was at least following his logic.

“Now is no different. I seek only to secure a future worth existing in.”

“By _killing my son_? No, don’t give me that look, I’m not just going to let that go!” 

“And you’re not going to even chastise this brute here for the time he tried to do the very same thing?”

“Wait, what?” Barbara paused and looked back to Draal who was trying valiantly to look small and innocent. Their fist encounter came back to mind as she remembered the words ‘not a friendly spar’ with a new consideration. Her mouth opened and closed several times while she looked for the best way to respond.

“Actually, no. No, I’m not," she said at last. "Because the difference here is that it was a one time encounter and he’s since worked to prove himself and make up for it. I’m betting the times he’s helped or saved Jim outnumber the one time they fought. I’m trying really hard to take into consideration cultural differences.” Draal looked pleased but still offered another apology, anyway. If nothing else it worked to heighten the distinction between himself and the sanctimonious Changeling trying to cause friction.

“Cultural differences? But am I not afforded the same courtesy?”

“Within reason!”

Barbara took another long pull of wine and then sat the mug aside completely. She needed to keep her wits about her if this conversation was going to be as productive as she wanted it to be.

“Look, I can see where you’re coming from in wanting to look after your own but the whole world domination aspect seems extra. I’m not going to outright say that it sounds like you’re a power hungry ego maniac but you’re not doing a good job making it look any other way.”

“That’s an over simplification if I ever heard one. Besides, you’d be surprised and likely appalled to know how much of the world we already control.” This last statement was delivered with equal parts pride and defiance.

“And clearly nothing has devolved into fire and brimstone so why push for more? I’m really not overly interested in some bigger picture Illuminati type plot at the moment, I’m working on trying to keep my family and home safe!” Her cheeks were flushed and it was hard to tell what was the wine taking effect and what was her impassioned rant. 

Stricklander sighed and rubbed his eyes as if fighting off the beginnings of a headache. Draal watched the exchange with rapt interest and felt perfectly willing to let the woman carry on. She seemed to be doing a fine job of dealing with the Changeling without his help. This was far more amusing than anything he’d been anticipating. Or perhaps some of his light mood could be blamed on his troll-made ale. 

“You really should reconsider worrying about the bigger picture. What you’re failing to grasp in all of this is that the Janus Order –that is, my fellow Changelings– are still set on bringing back Gunmar and following the same notion of rewarded loyalties that I told you of earlier. That, and frankly, too many are genuinely loyal to the cause and want to see the world burn. What I honestly want? Not power for its own sake but for order! There are a few who think as I do, that the world as-is is not a half bad place. I’ve lived among humans for so long now that I’m rather partial to keeping the gears turning as they are. No troll overlords! But I also don’t want a world where Changelings are reduced to some sniveling role of inferiority just because we exist! 

“If I claimed power without question I could do what is best. Don’t you see? Left to their own devices, most Changelings would go on serving Gumm-Gumm goals and seeking to end humanity as we know it. But that is out of stubbornness and ignorance for most but I would change that!” He had sit up straighter in his seat during his rant and his eyes gleamed with excitement at the thought of this world he was painting.

“I- ouch! Woman! Would you stop doing that?”

Barbara released the tender skin of her upper arm and rubbed where her nails had left another imprint. The glare she gave him could have leveled buildings.

“I’m sorry, but maybe you didn’t hear how utterly vain-glorious and obnoxious you were being. If things are like that, then why not just _team up with Jim_? Isn’t that suppose to be his whole thing with this Trollhunter job? He’s suppose to stop Gumm-Gumms and Gunmar and whatever else! Why insist on being so counter productive?”

“I’m sorry, did you miss the part where I said we Changelings are despised by trollkind? Perhaps I should put it another way: they would much sooner rip a Changeling limb from limb than work with – or heaven forbid, take orders from– one.” Stricklander crossed his arms and sat back into his chair once more, nodding his head in Draal’s direction as if waiting on him to weigh in on the truth of his words. The other troll only shrugged, neither confirming nor denying the claim.

Barbara groaned in frustration. There had to be a compromise somewhere.

“I feel like you should have at least considered it an option. From what Draal has told me, there’s been a shift in attitudes since Jim has become the Trollhunter. Being the first human in the role, from my understanding, wasn’t a very popular idea but they’ve been forced to adapt. Why couldn’t that work for you?”

This time it was Draal who’s sigh was the heaviest.

“He may have a point, Barbara. A human Trollhunter is an entirely different situation than working with a Changeling. Jim has novelty on his side for the moment more than actual respect; though, he is working on it. He has proved himself to many –myself included– but Stricklander would not have that same opportunity.”

“Very succinctly put. Thank you,” Strickler said with a curt nod. He turned his attention back to the human woman to see if she’d finally accept what he was trying to tell her. Her blue eyes where unfocused as she gazed intensely into the middle distance and ran a finger over her bottom lip, clearly deep in thought. After a brief moment of silence Barbara shrugged and nodded, as if coming to some kind of conclusion. 

“Fine. Don’t work with them. Work with us.”

“Us?” Draal and Stricklander asked in unison and with equal measures of disbelief.

She nodded again, with more certainty this time as she seemed to warm to her idea.

“Yes, us,” she waved a hand between herself and Draal to better explain her meaning.

The troll and Changeling exchanged horrified glances before turning back to her, seemingly waiting on her to clarify that she was only joking. It had to be a joke. Or an utterly naive but genuine proposal.

“I’m sorry but-”

“Nope. Before you try and shoot my idea down, I want to make one thing perfectly clear to you, Walter. I will put myself into a full body cast before I let you walk out my door without giving me an assurance that you’re going to stop attacking my boy.” She looked every inch a warrior goddess as she delivered the threat. “I don’t know how permanent this magic bind thing is between us but it seems pretty solidly in place tonight and if I thought for one minute that you intend to go on with this insane plotting of yours I will either throw myself down the stairs or have Draal step on me and or just have him do it to you and deal with the backlash.”

“I wouldn’t dare!” Draal looked utterly horrified at the idea. “You do know imprisonment is an option, right? I’m beginning to grow a little concerned about you being so willing to injure yourself.”

Barbara sighed and nodded, deflating a little.

“Yeah, this is true. I’m sorry. I’m just... frustrated and possibly a little more intoxicated than I’d realized.”

“Trying to hold me captive isn’t as good an idea as you might think." He looked more resigned than trying to brag. He held up his hand and drew attention to the ring he wore. 

“Behold, the Inferna Copula, the captive soul of Angor Rot. Because I have it he follows my orders. Were I out of the picture and unable to rein in his leash there’s no accounting for how he might decide to take matters into his own hands.” Draal growled at his explanation but Barbara only groaned.

“Why do you have to complicate everything?”

“However, you did not let me finish. I may be willing to consider your offer,” Stricklander said. His brow furrowed and he bit his lip as he swiftly considered his options. “Would you be willing to allow me a day to decide? This level of a change in plans is nearly unprecedented. I propose a temporary truce of at least twenty-four hours. I would agree not to make any moves of aggression and you would agree not to try and leap to your death.”

“No. Too much can happen in that amount of time. It really isn’t that hard of a concept, Walt. Either you would treat me as an equal and an ally or you wont,” Barbara told him plainly. She had tactfully omitted Draal’s name from the offer though both males knew he was still part of the bargain. But it was true that if he were to have feelings of mutuality towards anyone it would be her. His affection warred with his ambition but in the end he gave a stiff nod. 

“Fine. But I do not think you realize the enormity of what you are asking and I do not think your expectations are going to be met with this haphazardly thrown together little arrangement,” Stricklander relented with an edge of spite to his voice.

Draal grunted his agreement with the Changeling’s assessment. Clearly his human friend was prone to idealism. While he would try to restrain himself from openly antagonizing this supposed new _ally_ he would be vigilant against the inevitable betrayal. This couldn’t possibly work but he was willing to remain silent and observe for the moment. He didn’t think he would have to wait long for this plan to collapse.

The front door slamming broke the moment.

“Mom! I’m home! Sorry I’m late,” Jim called from the front room.

Draal’s eyes widened with panic and surprise and he shuffled backwards as quickly and as stealthily as he could while heading for the basement door. Thinking quickly, Barbara tucked her arm into the crook of Walt’s and lead him through the swinging door. Jim was already halfway up the stairs, his backpack looped over the end post. He froze in place when he saw them and had to quickly try and make his glare look like a grimaced smile.

“You’re here awful late, Mr. Strickler,” he observed with barely disguised irritation.

“Awfully late indeed, Young Atlas. You do know you have school tomorrow, yes? I would hate for you to under preform because of a night out gallivanting.” He slipped into his old role of concerned teacher easily.

“Thank you for a lovely night, Walter.” Barbara cut in smoothly before either of the two could continue with their usual snipes of passive aggression, “It’s always a pleasure talking with you.”

“No, thank you. It was an exceedingly lively evening. I believe we shall have to do it again soon,” he said with his typical charm. His smile was half part genuine and half part teasing as he looked down at her on his arm as she lead him to the front door.

“I look forward to it. I have a long shift tomorrow but maybe we can have lunch Thursday?”

“Sounds perfect. Until Thursday, then.”

She gripped his arm harder, well aware of Jim watching them from the stairs. She leaned up on her toes a bit to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Please,” she whispered desperately against his ear before pulling away. Her eyes were unbelievably sincere as they shared one more long look full of an unspoken conversation. He sighed and felt his softer tendencies rise to the fore as he brought her hand to his lips in a familiar kiss.

“Okay,” he breathed across her knuckles. He nodded slightly and gave her fingers a parting little squeeze before seeing himself to his car.

In that moment, none of them could fully appreciate the gravity of the deal they had stuck. Changeling, human and troll. There had never been an odder alliance forged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was A LOT of talking. I'm kinda flying blind, to be honest. I know where I'd like this to go but by golly if I've learned one thing with these two fics so far, these characters will take on a life of their own far before you can correct course. So, there's a lot of assumptions going on here but hey. I tried. I recently read the book to gain some further inspiration and boy I wasn't prepared for how very different the two are! Love em both but better insight into this incarnation of characters there was not. But it did give me the beginnings of an outline for how I could possibly make this work. We'll see.


	2. Chapter 2

Barbara looked out the open door, watching as Walter drove away. A small tremble ran through her as she resigned herself to trusting the man. Even as she recognized that he had been lying to her about such a significant aspect of his life, she told herself that he would keep his word. Right now she didn’t want to think about what would happen if he didn’t.

A throat clearing behind her startled her back to attention and she locked the door before turning to her son. Jim leaned awkwardly against the railing, halfway up the stairs, and regarding her with tight-lipped nervousness.

“So...” he began slowly, planning his words carefully even as he spoke, “are you and Mr. Strickler, like, a thing now?”

She felt her lips twitch upwards as she watched him wince at his own question. Knowing what she did now, it made far more sense that Jim would be disapproving of her seeing his teacher. He had more motivation than just a kid annoyed at his mother dating someone from his school’s faculty.

“Things are complicated right now,” she told him honestly. “We’re friends.”

They had been friends. She wasn’t sure what this new agreement between them would allow for but a small part of her still wanted to continue to be his friend. He was the first person in years who she had thoroughly enjoyed spending her limited free time with. That he was intelligent, well mannered, and seemed to have infinite patience with her hectic schedule were all huge check-marks in her “yes” column when it came to the idea of ever dating again. Despite everything she had learned tonight, she didn’t like the thought of giving all of that up. But she knew it might come down to it. Jim would always come first.

“Oh,” he looked a little relieved. “So, you’re not _dating_ dating? Because, I have plenty other, more attractive, teachers to choose from!” His previously nervous smile shifted to teasing, “I’m pretty sure Señor Uhl is single.”

Barbara smiled despite her earlier mood. Leave it to Jim to derail her brooding so effortlessly.

“Why, do you suddenly prefer Spanish over History?” She was glad for the diversion. Closing the distance between them, she gave him a pat on the head in passing as she continued up the stairs. “How about we not worry about my dating life or lack thereof, okay? And I wont ask you about yours. How is Claire, by the way?”

“She’s fine, she- wait. How do you know I like Claire?” As she looked over her shoulder, Jim’s deer-in-the-headlights expression was priceless and drew a genuine laugh from her. Honestly, Draal had been the one to confirm for her that particular detail but her son had mentioned the girl enough times during the lead up to his school play and spotting his crush was an easy enough thing to do.

“I’m your mother, Jim, I pay attention to these things,” which was true enough. She did try to stay informed about his daily life, even before all of this Trollhunter business came along and complicated things. Yet, despite her best efforts, sometimes work and stress did tend to blur details that he would let slip over dinner.

A blush crept across his cheeks as he followed her the rest of the way up the stairs. “Yeah. I was kind of planning to ask her to the spring dance,” he told her with adverted eyes and a shy smile.

“You should!” She pulled him in for a quick hug, “But you know what you need to do first?”

“What?” He looked so eager for advice that Barbara had to bite back a chuckle at his awkwardness.

“You need to go to bed. It’s a school night. I know you’re sixteen now but that doesn’t mean you can just do whatever you please,” usually she would have been more serious in the admonishment but knowing what she did about her son’s unusual extracurricular activities, and her own distracted mood, she couldn’t bring herself to belabor the matter.

A thump from downstairs briefly distracted both of them. Jim was the first to react, “Those raccoons are sure getting bold these days.”

Barbara’s smile didn’t reach her eyes as she agreed with the quickly thought up cover. She wished she could tell her son that she knew about the troll in their basement. That she knew Walter was a Changeling and that he was the Trollhunter. But, for now, she would leave it unspoken. Too many things were uncertain at the moment. She would talk with Draal again as soon as Jim went to bed; maybe they could discuss the pros and cons of telling Jim everything.

“Goodnight, mom,” he told her with a tight hug that she returned in full.

“Love you,” she replied as she watched him shuffle into his room and kick off his shoes. Her soft smile faded as she turned down the hall and headed for the bathroom. Before she could feel ready for any more serious conversations she was going to need a nice, long shower first. The tension in her shoulders felt far more pronounced than it did most other nights. The idea of hot water and steam sounded heavenly after all the excitement of the evening.

Tired as she was, though, she did feel a sense of accomplishment from it all. She was going to make this work.

 

O-_-o-_-O

 

Draal looked up from sharpening an axe at the sound of the basement door opening. He was not surprised when Barbara came to sit by him. She tested the solidness of his barrel of ale before hopping up onto the top. He noticed her still damp hair was now plaited and resting over her shoulder, a style he rarely ever saw on her. Overall, he noticed that she looked exhausted. That fact cut off his original thoughts to critique her plans of working with the Impure.

“Thank you for finally telling me about Walter,” she said as her fingers idly played with the end of her braid.

“I think you handled it well,” he replied. Honestly, she had. If someone had betrayed him on such a level he knew he wouldn't have wanted to sit down and discuss it with them. Whether or not he thought it was the right course of action did not mean he didn't acknowledge that it was impressive.

She gave a little huff, “Did I, though?” All the self-confidence she had been wearing not half an hour earlier was replaced with second guessing and a fragility he had not seen since the night she made him tell her how he lost his arm. This was the woman he would have expected her to be all along, the woman her son worried about and who the changeling thought he could take advantage of. But he knew better. She was not fragile.

Draal's chest constricted in a flare of protectiveness. This was his dwelling to protect, now. This human was one of _his_ and he wasn't going to let her add yet another worry to her already long list. He wouldn't let Stricklander hurt her if he could help it, and that meant emotionally as well.

“Yes, you did.” He smirked and bumped her arm playfully, “I was particularly impressed with how quickly you were able to work with his ill-intended magic. I'm sure he wasn't expecting for the bond to be used against him like that.”

She smiled and some of the earlier fire came back into her eyes at his praise. “Serves him right,” she said, sitting up a little straighter. The mood was short lived as a new concern arose. “Do you know anything about this bond? Is it dangerous other than the surface stuff of feeling what each other feels? I'm not going to turn into a troll, am I?”

“No more than Stricklander is going to turn into a woman, I assume,” Draal answered with a snort. When his joke didn't get a laugh he nodded and continued, “I'm not actually sure. This is dark magic and I have always been more of a warrior than a mage or scholar, and am not the best one to ask. Other than worrying about the Impure annoying the wrong person and dying, I don't think it will harm you. I do know someone who would know more. I intended to go and talk with Blinky tonight, anyway, but I will ask about this magic, too. Now that the Trollhunter is home I don't feel worried about leaving for a few hours. I need to know more about Angor Rot.”

Barbara nodded, that was something she wanted to know more about too, and she told him so.

“Do you think you'll be out all night? I have to leave early in the morning so I'll probably be going to bed soon.”

“Probably. When are you planing to talk with Stricklander again?”

“We said we would have lunch Thursday but I'm not sure if those are solid plans or just something made up on the spot for Jim's sake. I intend to hold him to it but I'm not really sure of anything, anymore.”

There was that second guessing again. Draal stood up, looped the axe into its holster, and turned to face her. He thumped his knuckle against her chest above her heart.

“You are not giving yourself enough credit. You have too much strength for this much doubt. I will help you see this through. It is indeed a foolhardy plan, but if I've learned anything from living here on the surface it is that you humans are amazingly stubborn.” His smirk was teasing, “And you tend to get your way.”

Finally, the tension in her frame slowly drained away. Having the troll's vote of confidence did wonders to pull her out of her funk. She had already determined to make this work, somehow, she couldn't start worrying herself sick over it now.

Seeming to realize the conversation had come to a close, Draal nodded and turned around to move the shelf that blocked his self-made doorway. Barbara had originally been furious when she'd discovered the gaping hole in her basement wall but had eventually been persuaded to forgive him. Surprisingly, the house didn't lose any structural integrity and he had promised to compensate her for the spike in the electric bill it caused.

“I shall see you tomorrow,” he said over his shoulder.

“Goodnight,” she replied and hopped down from her perch. She hoped that he would be able to find what he was looking for.

 

O-_-o-_-O

 

Across town, Stricklander was making a detour on his drive home. It had taken him a try or two to track down the enigmatic troll but in the end he found him lurking by the high school.

“There has been a slight change in plans,” he said without any preamble.

Angor Rot looked up from where he sat whittling yet another golem. Yellow eyes gazed at him dispassionately and waited for elaboration.

“Despite my previous instructions, I am going to have to ask that you hold off trying to kill the Trollhunter. I need him alive and well for the moment.” He had been working to think of the best way to go about the request without it seeming out of character. If he phrased it just so, he could hopefully make it sound like he needed Jim for something else and could buy himself more time to think of a better way to call off the assassin.

The soulless troll wasn't fooled by his imperious tone and mockingly lifted a brow. “Does this have anything to do with that fleshbag you fancy?” He chuckled to himself and went back to carving. “I had wondered when that particular conflict of interests would come up. Trying to kill the boy while trying to woo his mother.” The changeling bristled at the accusation and he squared his shoulders.

“We are going to let the boy live for now.” He held up his hand and the Inferna Copula glowed ominously in the darkness, “Do we have an understanding?”

Angor Rot snarled at the implied threat and his eyes narrowed in bitter resentment at the symbol of his enslavement. The knife he had been carving with suddenly whistled by Strickler's ear and embedded itself into the trunk of a tree behind him. Pocketing the unfinished golem the other troll stood up and leveled a glare at the shorter male.

“Fine,” he growled then roughly bumped his shoulder against Stricklander's as he sauntered by to pull his knife from the tree. He didn't look back as he continued on his way and the changeling heaved a sigh of relief as soon as he was gone.

He'd done what he could for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are still enjoying this :) I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

Even though she was used to working long shifts, somehow today felt never-ending. She knew a large part of that feeling came from her perpetual distraction over thoughts of her talk with Draal and Walter. The sun had long since set by the time she wearily pulled into her driveway. She could see that the kitchen light was on so she assumed Jim was already home. With a tired yawn she fumbled with her keys and let herself into the house.

She stopped abruptly at the sight of the strange man in her entryway. It looked as if he had just come down the stairs and was headed for the kitchen. As she opened the door with a startled gasp he turned to face her. Trolls she could handle but tonight she was _not_ in the mood to deal with home invaders.

“I don't care what you think you're doing here but if you aren't out of my house in five seconds I have an orange belt in _Krav Maga_ and I will use it.” 

The man seemed entirely unruffled by her statement and proceeded to hold up his hands in a friendly gesture, “Now, now, I can explain, if you'd just be so kind as--” He was cut off by a swift kick to the face followed immediately by a blow to his gut from her headbutting him. “Umph!” He hardly had time to process these new pains before she had shoved her fingers into his eyes.

“Aaah! My eyes! Please stop, you violent woman!”

“Barbara?” Draal came up from the basement at the noise but suddenly stopped at the sight before him.

“Draal! Call her off!” Blinky pleaded from the floor, all limbs extended in an attempt to keep the woman away from him.

“Wait, huh?” Barbara paused and looked down at the man she'd thought was a thief and then back at the troll whom they were apparently both acquainted with.

The large troll made a strangled sound and his cheeks puffed as he covered his mouth trying not to laugh. He didn't try very hard, though, because a second later he was nearly doubled over in his mirth. Blinky groaned and tried to sit up while Draal turned purple and attempted to catch his breath enough to explain.

“Bar- Barbara, this- this is Blinky! He has been turned into a human for a few days now and has not changed back.” He snorted and wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes, “I should have warned you he would be coming.”

Barbara was mortified as she hurriedly tried to help the not-troll to his feet again. “I am _so_ sorry,” she told him sincerely. “Here, let me go and get you some ice for your face.”

“It's quite alright. Thank you.” He turned to glare with a squint at Draal who was still chuckling quietly to himself. “Yes, it _would_ have been nice if you had been given some forewarning. I am terribly sorry for the confusion.” But he was a little bit impressed. As he limped his way over to the couch he commented, “I see that young Master Jim comes by his tenacity honestly.”

Draal finally composed himself enough to go and shut the door and pull the curtains closed. It was surprising no neighbors had come by to check what all the commotion was about.

“Blinky has come at my request to try and help.”

“Yes, I've been sworn to utmost secrecy by our mutual friend here,” the shorter man explained and gestured to Draal as Barbara came back into the room with an ice-pack wrapped in a towel for him. “I wanted to meet you for myself and also to see if maybe there were any markings to indicate what kind of enchantment is on you. Also, I've been told that you wish to know more about Angor Rot.”

The woman nodded and took a seat to give him her full attention.

 

O-_-o-_-O

 

Nearly two hours later and Barbara was once again sitting in the basement with Draal. A frown pulled down her lips as she sat on the old barrel where it had been left the previous night. It had not been long since they had seen Blinky off through the underground tunnel and they were now both thinking of what to do next.

Draal had been relieved that Stricklander's involvement had not come up during the conversation, and the fact that they were working with a changeling remained a secret. He supposed he should have taken the time to run his plans by Barbara before introducing her to Blinky, but at least it had worked out in the end. 

He turned to his human friend and an indulgent smirk spread across his face. He wished he could have seen her in action rather than stumbling across the aftermath. The worried down tilt of her mouth helped him to remember his priorities.

“It is good to know that there will not be any other side effects due to your bond with the changeling,” he said conversationally as he walked over to sit beside her. “It would be best if the others did not know about us collaborating with him. If word got out there would be an uproar.”

Barbara nodded and shrugged, “Yes, I remember that bit. That's why I didn't say anything since it didn't seem like Blinky was going to bring it up. I assumed he didn't know. But, I've been thinking. I can see why you would want to keep it a secret that we're working with Walt but why are we still not telling Jim that I know what's going on? I meant to talk with you about it last night but I forgot.”

Draal pondered her question for a moment and failed to come up with a good reason. At first it had been to shield the Trollhunter from further distractions, but since Claire had joined their ranks it seemed less important. They had been keeping the secret more out of habit, now. It might make Jim uncomfortable to know that his mother knew the truth but it would hardly be a detriment by this point in time. They had both had room to acclimate.

“If you wish to tell him the truth, then do,” he said finally.

“I would rather they know that way if something were to happen and one of them got hurt they wouldn't try to hide it or downplay it. I'm a doctor, and if these kids are going to insist carrying on with all of this crazy, I should be able to openly help them,” she told him. “Of course, I'm still strongly of the opinion that teenagers shouldn't have to be doing any of these things at all.”

Draal smiled and shrugged, “They would surprise you.”

“Oh, no doubt. Doesn't mean I can't still worry over them, though.” She traced her bottom lip with her finger and her eyes went out of focus as she let her thoughts wonder. Sensing the mood, Draal simply fished out a cloth from where he'd last tucked it and dug through his growing pile of personal belongings to find his tin of polish. While his friend organized her thoughts he would treat his prosthetic to some maintenance.

Minutes fell by in companionable silence before Barbara spoke again. “What are your thoughts on what we should do about this Angor Rot?”

Draal grunted. “I do not think it should be a _we_ in this instance. Angor Rot is a deadly enemy with untold kills to his name and I would not have you anywhere near him. But, the simple answer is to organize an ambush and kill him. With the Impure having his ring it would mean that he has some idea on how to find him.”

“But," Barbara bit her lip and took off her glasses to clean them on her shirt, trying to buy time before finishing her sentence, "isn't his goal just to get his soul back?" Draal leveled her with a knowing look of disapproval as he realized where this train of thought was going. The woman ignored him and continued on, "From the way Blinky told it, he's been consuming souls to, as he put it, 'fill the void' so wouldn't it make sense to just give him back his soul?"

“He also said that he traded his soul for his magic. I do not think someone who would willingly seal their soul into a ring should be treated as sane enough to bargain with."

She waved off his counter and shifted to get more comfortable. “We're going to have to put a couch down here or something,” she muttered to herself before returning back to the topic at hand, “But that doesn't make any sense. He called it a Faustian bargain and if whoever has the ring controls him why put it in a ring? Who was the Mephistopheles in this scenario?”

“Who?”

"Demon from a story, never mind. My point is, something isn't adding up.” She fished her phone out of her pocked, “I wonder if Walt is still awake.” The glowing numbers on the screen told her it was nearly eleven at night. “Hm, I'll be seeing him tomorrow for lunch anyway. I could just wait until then. Do you suppose Jim will be getting home soon?”

“I can go and retrieve him,” Draal offered. “But, before I go, I should stress that you're suggesting something completely reckless and I do not advise you to continue on with that line of thinking. Of course, for all that he's a pain in the ass, Stricklander isn't stupid. He'll tell you himself that killing Angor Rot is the best course of action.” He frowned, and having finished with his arm he put away the tin and cloth he'd used. “However, your compassion is admirable and I do not fault you for wanting to find another way. You humans are surprisingly relaxed with the concept of mercy. It is not a bad thing.” He patted her arm with a smile.

“You have had a long day. I will get Jim, and you should consider going to bed.”

“Yeah, work was hell and bed sounds fantastic,” she said with a nod. “Don't tell Jim just yet, though, I want to be able to have an actual conversation with him. I'll talk to him in the morning. Try to get him home soon, his sleeping habits are starting to get ridiculous.” 

O-_-o-_-O

She had overslept.

In her tired and distracted state the previous night she had managed to forget to set her alarm. By the time she rolled out of bed Jim had already left for school with a note on the fridge saying he had made her lunch. She would have to talk with him later. With a sigh she went back upstairs to properly get ready for the day and to start planning her line of attack for the upcoming “lunch date.”

After a quick shower she sent Walter a text to confirm that they would still be meeting. It made her a little nervous that she hadn't heard from him at all the day before and she could only hope that he would still be cooperative. Her phone beeped as she was taking out the bag Jim had prepared for her.

“ _Of course, when and where?_ ”

Now there was a good question. Typically they met in town at the chic little cafe he had shown her, but this time around it wouldn't be an ordinary date and they were going to be talking about things other people really should not overhear. Before she answered she looked in the sack lunch and discovered a very generous helping of chicken salad in a tupperware bowl beside a sleeve of crackers and an apple. Sparing a quick glance at the clock she made up her mind.

“ _12:30 in Green Creek Park?_ ”

“ _See you then_.”

Despite herself she felt a blush making its way across her cheeks. But damn it all, she was still a _little_ attracted to the man. A few days ago such a text would have left her grinning like a fool and giddy with anticipation. However, the butterflies in her stomach now were of a different nature. This was no spontaneous meeting and there was a lot riding on the outcome. She steeled her nerves and then bent to look in the bottom cabinets for the seldom used picnic basket.

She eventually found it in the pantry closet and into it went the lunch Jim packed along with another apple and two bottles of water. It wasn't as if this was going to be an actual picnic but she wanted to keep up appearances. The clock read a quarter til noon by the time she felt she had everything in order. A quick peek down into the basement let her know that Draal was asleep for a change.

She still didn't know much about troll constitutions but it did appear that they slept far less than humans. She quietly shut the door and left a quick note for him to find should he wake up while she was out. In a way she was glad she was getting to leave without him reminding her to be safe; like she wasn't a grown and capable woman. It was a bit endearing the way he sometimes seemed to worry after her in the same fashion that Jim did. If she was honest she had begun feeling the same towards him. Somehow, without her knowing, it appeared that she'd managed to adopted a troll into her little family. Oh well.

The drive to the park was relatively short and she arrived before the agreed upon time. As she tugged the table cloth out of her backseat she heard a throat clearing behind her. She turned to find Walter who held out a hand solicitously.

“May I help?” If he was as nervous as she was it didn't show.

“Sure, if you could grab the basket?” She moved aside to give him access. He nodded and shut the door afterward, inclining his head to indicate she could lead the way.

“I don't remember the last time I went on a picnic,” he told her with a small smirk.

“Really?”

“Really. It has been a _very_ long time. It is a lovely day for one. Yet, I do wonder...” She stopped under a large tree that offered plenty of shade and shook the table cloth out to its full length.

“Wonder what?” She asked when he didn't finish his sentence.

“Are you not worried to be alone with me?” He had followed her over and idly kicked out a corner of the cloth to make it a little less lopsided before sitting the basket onto it.

Barbara turned to face him fully before answering, “No, I'm not. I'm still mad at you and feeling more than a little out of my depth but I'm not afraid of you.”

The retort to say that she _should be_ died on his lips. In its place came a relief he was not expecting.

She wasn't afraid of him.

She was facing him, alone, to talk and negotiate without a trace of fear, disgust or contempt. This was something he had not even realized he'd been craving. She had said herself that she wanted him to treat her like an equal and here she was in a semi-secluded park with no one working as backup. This was the woman he was risking everything for and he couldn't even bring himself to regret it. 

The tight set of his shoulders loosened and he nodded. “So, on a picnic, is it customary to remove one's shoes before sitting on the blanket?”

Barbara let out a startled laugh at the non sequitur and she felt herself relax a little in turn.

“I guess it just depends on personal preference?”

Without hesitation he bent over to untie his laces and Barbara smiled as she kicked off her own shoes. Once seated, she pulled out the hastily packed lunch and could have laughed at the normality of it all. “It isn't much to split between two but it was kind of a last minute decision.”

Walt shrugged and picked up one of the bottled waters. “It's hardly an important detail,” he said, allowing for the earlier seriousness to seep back into his voice. They were here on business, after all.

“No, you're right. Still, at least it's something. I haven't even had breakfast yet,” she told him while opening the crackers and popping open the tupperware. She was three scoops of chicken salad in before she held out her free hand to him.

Confused as to what she wanted, it took him a few seconds to respond. He hesitated a moment before placing his hand into hers. He was a little surprised when she pulled it closer to her face to examine the ring he wore. The center stone itself swirled with a visible shimmer as if it contained a tinted mist and there were a few strange markings engraved along the band. But to a casual observer it just appeared to be a very gaudy looking piece of costume jewelry.

“So, I think we should give this back to Angor Rot.”

Caught completely off guard, Walter nearly choked on the mouthful of water he'd just taken a drink of. Some of it did manage to dribble down his face but at least he'd not to spit it everywhere. He wiped his chin on his sleeve before he forced out a hoarse, “ _What?!_ ” 

“You can't just keep someone's _soul_ , Walter!”

Heaven help him. It was just his luck that he would manage to fall in love with someone who was absolutely crazy. He pulled his hand back from her only to smack himself in the face with it in an open show of disbelief.

This was going to be one hell of a picnic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been wanting to go in this direction with the story for a while now but I've been very nervous with how it might go down. No idea if you guys will like this trail I'm chasing but I'm willing to risk it.  
> Please feel free to tell me your thoughts! Until next time, folks~  
> <3


	4. Chapter 4

He was getting tired of the back and forth. They had been arguing for what now felt like the better part of half an hour. Why was it so hard to get her to understand that her plan was not only short-sighted and naïve –no matter how well intended– but also suicidal?

“You do realize that if he kills me, he kills you.” That only made her cheeks flush in anger and her eyes narrow with indignation. He cut her off before she could reply, “but by that same token, while I am wearing the ring, the same magic that keeps him from harming me stops him from harming you.”

“Oh sure, the soul binding idea was an elaborate plot to keep me safe.” Barbara crossed her legs and folded her arms over her chest as she leaned back against the tree. She glared at him in challenge. Let him try and lie about his motives.

“Yes and no. Honestly, my top concern _was_ keeping your son and his little friends from killing me but the thought of your well being did cross my mind and was one of the reasons I went through with it.” He frowned and ran a hand through his hair, “Believe it or not, it was a hard decision to make and I almost didn't do it. But I can't say that I have much regret over it. That very night after the bond was made your son had his blade at my throat. Do you think he would have spared me otherwise?”

For a few moments the wind rustling the leaves above them was the only sound.

“Jim is a good kid. I don't think he would have killed you in cold blood,” she said after a few minutes. The very idea of her son killing anyone or anything still made her exceedingly uncomfortable.

“Indeed, he is an exceptional young man but he is growing into his role as a warrior and after the grief I've caused him I do believe he would have gone through with it.”

“Well, if you're going to keep your word and stop antagonizing him, I'm sure that will change,” she said with an unhappy frown. “But, back to the original topic, I don't think Angor Rot will kill you, either. Not if you were to give him his soul in a show of good will. I could come with you and help explain. If you're so certain I will die either way, I don't see what the point in not going would be.”

“Absolutely not! If I did agree to this absurd plan you would be far out of striking distance. I'm not entirely confident that I could out run him but you certainly could not.” His phone chimed out a brief melody and he looked down at it. His alarm was going off.

“Well, my lunch hour is nearly over. I need to get back to the school before someone has need of me. The role of principal is unfortunately demanding at times.”

“Principal?” Barbara asked skeptically. “I thought you were a history teacher?”

“Yes, I was. But the position suddenly became available and I graciously accepted the job,” he said with a self satisfied little smirk that he just couldn't help.

“Dammit, Walt! Did you kill a man to take his job?” Her look of outrage was enough to remove his light mood. He couldn't understand her shocked disbelief. Surely she knew the nature of war, even on the fringes of it as she was.

“You are so against killing and yet your son is the Trollhunter and your new best friend is Draal the Deadly. However did he come by such a moniker, I wonder?”

“ _Don't_ patronize me.”

“I'm only trying to point out the double standards. Did you simply not know that he is a well renown warrior with the troll mindset of 'always finish a fight' or is it something else that has made you so lenient towards the son of Kanjigar? If it's because you think he's never killed a human before I can almost guarantee that he probably has,” he said with a shrug. “And, for the record, I didn't kill Mr. Levit. He's merely frozen in a stasis. When I'm able, I do try and limit the body count in the places I live, to avoid suspicion if nothing else. Once I no longer have need of his position I'll step down.” He had to shut off his alarm as it beeped a second reminder.

“When he is revived the assumption will be that he had an accident and has amnesia. Everyone will get to go back about their business with minimum hiccups. I didn't have to show mercy but I have worked with the man for several years now, and despite having no regrets about taking advantage in such a fashion, it did seem a shame to simply kill him.” He looked down at his watch. “But I really do need to go.”

Barbara reached out and grabbed his hand as he stood up. She got to her feet as well and then said, “Come by the house tonight. We'll have more time to continue this conversation.”

“Really? I had thought the matter was settled.” He bent down to clean up their meager picnic. Barbara moved to help him and they were done in less than a minute.

“Walter, I think you owe me quite a lot by this point. Just come by around six.”

He sighed and rolled his eyes, giving in with bad grace. “Fine. I will see you later this evening, then.” If he had known falling for a human was this much work he would have tried harder not to.

He looked back at her as he began to make his way to the car. Bathed in dappled light, a look of resolve on her features, and the wind blowing loose strands of auburn hair, she looked as lovely as ever. That she wanted to try and work things out and hadn't simply cut him out of her life still amazed him. Forgiveness might well still be an option and he'd come this far, he didn't feel like throwing it all away now. 

 

O-_-o-_-O

 

Jim had not come home after school. Instead, he had sent her a text saying that he and Toby would be going to Claire’s for a study night and would be home later in the evening. It did bug her a little bit that he didn’t even ask permission anymore but she let it slide and replied with a “stay safe” even if it seemed out of place for the reason he’d given. But they both knew he wasn’t going to study.

She was anxious to tell him what she knew and was half way through a text saying as much before she thought better of it and deleted it. That conversation was something that needed to happen in person.

So, she had the afternoon to herself. Draal was also gone and she had no idea if he would be back before the time that she had set for Walt to come over. She hoped so. They were both against her plan but if she could win one over to her way of thinking then the other would be out voted and she’d be one step closer to seeing it through. She wasn’t entirely sure why she was petitioning so hard for a troll she didn’t even know but the situation just seemed so very wrong. This was someone’s _soul!_ Maybe the concept of such didn’t mean as much to trolls as it did to humans? How could they be so indifferent?

To take her mind off of the heavy thoughts and to block out the notable silence of her empty house she decided to clean. Turning on the seldom used stereo in the living room she pulled out the cleaning products and got to work. There wasn’t too much to do; between her and Jim the house always stayed rather tidy. It hadn’t had a good deep cleaning in a while, though, so that’s what she set out to kill time with. 

An hour later she was washing the few dishes that had been left in the sink and singing along loudly to the radio playing in the other room.

“ _...’cause I got a man with a slow hand. I got a lover with an easy touch, I’ve got somebody who will spend some time, not come and go in a heated rush._ ” It didn’t matter if she was off key, it wasn’t as if she had an audience. Or so she thought. 

A knock from the direction of the basement door grabbed her attention. Startled, she dropped the bowl she was washing and caught a spray of soapy water in the process. Spinning around she saw Draal coming into the room with a smile that brought a blush to her face at having been overheard singing. The music crooned on uninterrupted.

“Didn’t mean to catch you unaware,” the troll said by way of apology. “You have a lovely voice. We trolls have our own songs and ballads, perhaps I shall sing for you some time.”

“I can’t sing my way out of a paper bag. Nice try,though,” she answered with a self-depreciating chuckle as she snatched up the nearest towel to try and clean away the excess water.

“Why would you be in a paper bag and how would singing help?”

“It’s only a figure of speech. A very odd one, actually, now that you mention it. Just, never mind.” She shuffled past him and over to the radio to turn it off. 

“How did your meeting with the changeling go?” He folded his arms across his chest with a knowing look. “He told you the same thing that I did, did he not?”

“Well, about that… I told him to come over tonight. There’s a lot that we didn’t have time to get into because he had to leave abruptly.” She pulled a face at the memory but did not elaborate. 

Draal sighed heavily and covered his face with his flesh hand. “You are far too persistent. Worse than a Mugglewump.”

“I don’t know what that is but I’m sure it wasn’t meant to be flattering.”

He didn’t have to answer as a knock on the door interrupted them. “You’re early,” Barbara commented as she let Walt into the house. 

“Only by a little. Hope you don’t mind.” He caught sight of Draal and they shared a look of exasperation. They might hate one another but in this they were united. This crazy human they’d let themselves get attached to was going to drive them insane at this rate. 

 

O-_-o-_-O

 

“How on earth did we let her talk us into this.”

Stricklander groaned in reply. “Could we just… not?” He was only half joking. The two of them were in the sewers below Arcadia and looking for a deadly assassin because _compassion_ , apparently. He had switched from his human form and was nervously fingering one of the many knives that circled his collar. 

“But would it be possible for you to hide that you still had the ring? Looking to avoid Barbara's wrath is what got us into this mess to start with. If there were a spell to hide it, wouldn’t it mask your whole hand in the process?”

“Probably. Not that we have time to look for something like that at the moment, anyway. I don’t give it a full hour before she tries to follow after us.” They had made her promise to stay in the house. She had finally gotten her way in the matter of the ring, there was no way they were going to compromise with her wanting to come with him. 

Well, no, the compromise was that Draal was with him whereas he would have preferred to have gone alone. If he weren't tied to Barbara and Angor Rot did try to kill him tonight he really didn’t think that the other troll would make any move to help him. As it stood, Draal's concern for her would help keep him alive. Two targets raised his chances of escape. 

“Of course, none of this would be happening if you _hadn’t woken him up in the first place,_ ” Draal pointed out with a snort. He was exceedingly annoyed with having to help clean up this mess. 

“Because that thought has never once occurred to me. Thank you _ever_ so much for pointing it out,” Stricklander spit back with a roll of his eyes. He faltered a bit when Draal flicked him hard in the arm in retaliation for the sarcasm.

“Hey!”

“Barbara will forgive me,” he said with a shrug. “And agree it was worth it.” 

Stricklander hissed briefly and bent to rub his leg. “You probably made her trip into something, you know how clumsy she can be!” 

“Is it a bad pain?” The concern in the other troll’s voice was genuine but he knew it wasn’t directed at his comfort.

“No, it’s fine,” he answered honestly with an annoyed frown. He held up his hand to forestall any reply and his ears twitched as he picked up on the sounds echoing through the tunnels. Angor Rot would know by now that they were coming. They hadn’t been attempting subtly.

Footsteps became clear and they were getting closer. “Last chance to back out,” Stricklander whispered under his breath. Draal snorted and gave him a push forward. “This is absolutely ludicrous,” he muttered as he took another step forward. 

Yellow eyes turned around a corner and Angor Rot melted from out of the shadows to stand before them. He gave a curious look at the hulking blue troll standing further back and then turned his attention to the changeling.

“Isn’t he one of the Trollhunter’s companions?”

“Yes. We are currently in a tentative sort of alliance at the moment,” Stricklander answered and hoped he wouldn’t have to elaborate.

“An entirely unexpected alliance,” the assassin mused. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. “What are you playing at now?”

This was it. The moment of truth. He hoped the stretches he had done before leaving would have him limber enough to flee. He knew Draal wouldn’t have much trouble, the brute was terribly fast when he wanted to be. With a deep breath and a silent prayer, Stricklander held up his hand.

“I need you to swear that you will not do harm to the Trollhunter.”

“We have already had this conversation,” his voice was a low growl empty of amusement. But his eyes widened in shock when the changeling used his other hand to slowly work the ring off and held it out.

“This is what you want. In return, let the boy live. You have your freedom.”

Instead of lunging for the ring, Angor Rot took a step back. “What is going on?” He looked around swiftly as if waiting for a hidden enemy to spring at him. He suspected a trap. 

“What’s going on,” Draal spoke up, coming to stand a step closer to the changeling, “is that through many hours of arguing and threats of violence, the Trollhunter’s mother has requested the ring be returned to you. Once she discovered it housed your soul she would not be swayed from her sense of justice. If you have any honor you should take it and leave the Trollhunter’s family alone in return.”

Angor Rot stood statue still for a very long moment while he assessed the situation. By now he had determined that they had come alone. The ring was already off of Stricklander’s finger and within grabbing distance. All evidence suggested they were telling the truth. He barked out a laugh, baffled by the entire thing.

“All of this for one mere human?” He shook his head, unable to fully believe that this was really happening. “Have you honestly gone so soft?”

“Do you want the damn thing or not? Do we have your word?” 

“I have no need for the souls of Merlin’s champions if I have my own. I would let the boy live, I have no other reason to want him dead. His mantel is not my enemy just a promise of temporary relief from the hollowness.” He held out his hand and held his breath in anticipation. At any moment either the trap would spring or he would finally have what he had spent centuries trying to reclaim. 

With a stiff nod, Stricklander handed over the Inferna Copula. The was a moment of breathless silence as all three trolls waited for something to happen. When a full minute ticked by with nothing different, they all let out a collective breath. 

Angor Rot frowned slightly and then slipped the ring on. When the something that they weren’t sure was suppose to happen continued to not happen, the assassin gave an irritated huff. He brought the ring closer to his face to inspect it. He had hoped that putting it on would be enough. He did feel some warmth and rightness but it was just out of reach. Like a damp cloth on a parched tongue instead of actual water to relieve the thirst. But, it was a start and it was more than he had had in years. Most importantly, he was free. If the ring was his, it could not be used against him. 

“Maybe you need to break it?” Draal asked, growing impatient of simply standing around doing nothing.

“No! You fool, you don’t know what breaking it might do,” Stricklander shot back. “One cannot use force against such heavy enchantments without knowing the risks.”

Angor Rot nodded in agreement. “He is right. After all this time I would not be so reckless. I have research to do. If all else fails, I have a witch to hunt down.” He looked up from where he had been staring fixated on the swirling yellow glow within the stone. “My thanks.” He gave a formal deep bow, then turned and walked back the way he had come without another word. 

The two of them remained where they were for a few minutes, neither one believing that the other troll had not attempted to kill them. After another couple of seconds Stricklander broke the silence, “That was almost too easy.”

“Perhaps not everything needs to be a fight or end in bloodshed,” Draal replied. For him it was a matter of experience. He hadn’t known what to do when Jim had saved him from the ledge but he had been grateful for it even if his pride had taken a hit. These unusual humans and their sense of compassion continued to surprise him. It may not have been this night but he did worry that one day their inclination towards mercy would land them in trouble. 

“Perhaps not.” It was a foreign concept to one such as himself. Beaten and bred to take advantage, to use whatever leverage was available and to harden one’s heart. Years of conditioning chaffed with this show of empathy. He shook his head and changed the subject before he became too distracted with introspection.

“I’m sure Barbara is going to gloat.”

“Oh yes. We best prepare ourselves for her smugness.”

 

O-_-o-_-O

 

Barbara anxiously sat watching the clock. It had not taken long to clean up the broken glass from where she had tripped into the table it was on. Whatever had hit Walter in the arm didn’t seem like an attack as no other pain followed. She frowned and rubbed absently at her leg where she had bumped it. Now she regretted having cleaned house so thoroughly earlier. She had little else to distract her.

She briefly debated trying to make something for a late supper but thought better of it. Maybe she would order a pizza once the trolls returned. She smiled to herself; Jim always hated takeout and got offended anytime she ordered any. He would get over it.

A ringing caught her attention and made her jump. After she managed to get her heart rate back under control she went in search of the noise. Walter’s phone, which he had left sitting on her counter, was buzzing with an incoming call. Curious, she looked at the caller-ID and debated on answering it for him. Who was Otto, she wondered. In the end she decided to let it go to voice mail. 

As she turned around to go back to the living room she let out a startled yell at the tall, dark troll that was suddenly looming in her kitchen. He had entered through the back door while she had been distracted. She bumped into the counter as she backed away from him, intimidated and confused.

He didn’t need an introduction. Despite never having seen him before now, she knew that he had to be Angor Rot. Barbara forced herself to calm down as her mind raced to catch up with the situation. 

The troll was wearing the ring that had been at the center of a full day of arguing and she was still alive and not in any pain so that meant Walter was likely perfectly fine. So she took a steadying breath and waited. He looked her up and down with deep consideration in his expression. Finally he spoke, “It seems that I owe you a debt.”

She felt her shoulders sag in relief and she shifted to lean more casually against the counter top. “It was the right thing to do. You don’t owe me anything. Just don’t try to murder my son or our friends and we’ll call it even.” 

Angor Rot shook his head.

“That does not begin to cover what you have done for me.” He frowned and then tilted his head as he thought. “I could remove the bond that the changeling has with you. I was the one who crafted the charm, after all.”

Barbara's eyes widened at the offer.

“If you made it, then you could tell me exactly what it is and what it’s for. I had another troll look me over but he really couldn’t give me anything more than what I already knew.” 

“Very well. To start, it is a bastardization of an ancient marriage ritual.” He paused at her look of surprise. When she didn’t say anything he continued. “Originally, it was to ensure that spouses would not outlive one another and to allow for a greater unity as they would be aware of the other’s emotions and could come to their aid if needed.”

“That’s nothing like what I was expecting,” she said softly, her brows furrowing as she listened.

“The enchantment on you is incomplete but should you ever become intimate with the changeling it would seal it. If the bond were completed the superficial mirrored pains would stop but the inner bond would strengthen to a level almost of telepathy. You would share his life span and his strength. Bonded couples are harder to kill but, that said, if one does die the other follows swiftly after. With his many enemies I would advise you to sever the tie now.”

“Would it hurt?” 

“Him physically, you mentally. I do not mean that you would be in pain but it would remove your memories of everything that happened after the spell was cast. You would remember everything before but very little about the events following it.” He knew it was not an ideal ultimatum. It was one of the many reasons why the ritual had fallen out of use over the years. But for the return of his soul he would give her the choice. 

“When? How much would I be losing?"

“Seventeen days.” 

Her eyes widened and she brought a finger up to trace her bottom lip as she considered very carefully. “I think,” she said slowly, “that I will keep it.” She smirked, “Besides, it’s one of the weapons I have to use against him.”

Angor Rot shook his head, having suspected this would be her answer. “That may be but it is far from your strongest asset. You were able to get him to do a great many things already, all of them outside his nature. _You_ are the weapon.” He gave a nod at her look of realization. “If you do not want me to lift the bond then for now I will take my leave. The debt still remains but you may have need of it later. Thank you.” He gave her a deep bow and then turned to leave. 

“You’re welcome,” she called after him. He shut the door behind him and she ran a hand through her hair.

“Wow.” She now had a _lot_ to think about.

The phone on the counter startled her back to high alert. It was Otto again. She frowned, and once more debated on answering it. When it cut off and then started ringing a third time not three seconds apart she decided that maybe she should offer to take a message.

“Walter Strickler’s phone,” she answered in her most professional voice. 

“Who are – no, no time,” a thickly accented voice on the other end of the line said in a rush. “Tell Strickler that this is a courtesy call. The Order has deemed him too unpredictable and liability. He has _maybe_ twenty minutes tops to get out while he can. Let it never be said I’ve not risked my neck for that bastard. They’re sending rust-trolls. Good luck!” Despite the grim warning the man sounded almost cheerful as he hung up before she could respond.

She looked at the screen as the call ended and felt a lump of dread form in her stomach. She hoped that Walt and Draal would be making it back soon. ‘Maybe twenty minutes’ was a woefully short amount of time to prepare. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a version of the picnic scene in which Strickler /did/ kill the principal (as is what clearly happened in the show) but for this story, it felt a little too heavy. I'm still a bit torn on it but if I had left it, it would have taken a LOT more work to let him and Barbara get together later. Maybe I'm taking the easy way out but I'll leave that plot point to more skilled writers to do justice.  
> Barbara is singing Slow Hand by The Pointer Sisters  
> I hope I did everything else well enough. Redemption arcs are hard.  
> Rust trolls are from the book, which is where I got mugglewumps from too. Hm... I think that's everything. If you've got questions just ask! Hope you're still enjoying!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: chapter contains violence

Barbara paced the basement restlessly and eyed the hole in her wall debating whether it would be a good idea to try and go in after her two wayward trolls or continue to wait for them here. Walter’s phone was clutched in her hands, Otto’s warning heavy on her shoulders. It had only been about three minutes since the phone call but it felt for the world like much longer. Just as she was about to give in and head into the tunnel she heard the sound of two sets of footsteps coming her way.

“Well, I hope you’re happy now Bar-- what’s wrong?” Walter’s intent to tease fell away the instant he got a good look at her face. He shifted back into his human form and moved out of the way to allow Draal into the house as well. He was confused when she handed him his phone, he didn’t even remember taking it out of his pocket.

“You got a call from someone called Otto. He said the Order has decided you’re a liability and that they’re sending something called rust trolls after you, that you had maybe twenty minutes,” she wasted no time in bringing him up to speed. Much as she would have liked to discus with him what she had learned from Angor Rot, this matter came first.

Walter’s eyes widened in shock and his eyebrows flew up to his hairline.

“What?”

“Well, good thing you are not home,” Draal reasoned.

“With their sense of smell? They’ll follow me straight to here! When did he call?” He was looking at the call logs himself even as he asked. “Hm, not that long ago. We’ve got time to prepare.” His eyes met Barbara's once more, “You need to leave.”

“And go where!?”

“Anywhere else! These things like to swarm. They are not a troll in the sense that you are used to dealing with. They’re not really trolls at all but their actual names are so damn hard to pronounce the nickname is much preferred. They may not sound all that intimidating but believe me, they are fast and nasty buggers. I want you away and safe.” He turned to Draal, “Will you help me?”

The other troll gave an irritated huff. “This homestead is mine to protect. If they will be drawn here then I shall fight them off.” Under the changeling’s leveled look and raised brow he sighed and relented, “And in the name of this so-called _alliance_ I will attempt to make sure you don’t die.”

Stricklander cleared his throat pointedly and waved a hand at Barbara. Draal snorted and narrowed his eyes in irritation. “Fine, I will make sure that you don’t die and remain uninjured. This soul bond of yours is nothing but trouble! Did you not think of such things before? Maybe you _both_ should leave? I can hold them off.”

“How about instead of arguing you get back to the part where we have a plan of action?”

“What are you still doing here? Please, you need to get out of the house. Even just across the street would do. Go and pay a visit to young Tobias’ guardian until it’s safe to return,” Walt already had his hands on her shoulders and was shooing her towards the direction of the stairs. His concern was touching and he had a point so she allowed herself to be led away.

“You two be safe, and please, try not to destroy my house?” As she began ascending the stairs everything abruptly went dark. She yelped as she lost her footing in surprise but glowing eyes were behind her and strong hands caught her under the arms, righting her again.

“That was _not_ twenty minutes,” Draal growled from below them.

“Damn that little weasel. Thanks for the warning but thanks for nothing on his inability to judge time.” Barbara gasped softly as he effortlessly lifted her up and handed her down to the other troll. “If leaving isn’t an option, you need to hide.” An ominous thump from above them followed his words. A crash came soon after, the sounds of a window shattering. A flash of green and Stricklander was back in his troll skin. “Ready or not, I suppose.”

“ _Bushigal,_ ” Draal muttered with feeling as he set Barbara down behind a pile of boxes. “Stay here and out of sight. If it’s the changeling they’re after they shouldn’t bother you.”

There was another crash followed by a colorful swear as Stricklander made it out of the basement and assessed the initial damage. Without wasting another minute Draal charged up the stairs as well. An echoing clatter, another swear, and something that sounded like asthmatic laughter drifted down to her. 

Barbara bit her lip and hated not being able to see anything. Having recently spent so much time down here she had a decent grasp of the layout and so she set about inching her way slowly out from behind the pile of cardboard. She stubbed her toe and hissed but continued on until she made it to the wall that held the garden tools and felt about until her fingers closed around the handle of the shovel. She was not going to sit around without a weapon of some sort. 

A slithering noise from behind her made her hair stand on end and she turned towards the direction of the tunnel entrance. Her pulse spiked and she tightened her grip on the shovel while wishing desperately that it was something more sturdy. The noises grew louder but she didn’t move. Something brushed by her foot and the same hoarse laughing she had heard earlier now echoed around her. Of course they wouldn’t all come in from he same place. 

She swung the shovel blindly and was rewarded with a heavy clang and something that sounded like a grunt of pain. However, the victory was short lived as either the same creature or a different one wrapped itself around her legs, causing her to lose balance. Beating it with her shovel she managed to shake free and make a run for the stairs. She stumbled several times but eventually made it to the top.

The sounds of fighting were louder now but at least she could see again. The moon and the streetlamps left her with plenty enough light to navigate by. Draal was wrestling with two of the rust trolls in the living room and from the thumps above her it sounded as if Walter had his hands full upstairs. She didn’t have time for any other observation as she heard sounds of pursuit following her up from the cellar. She turned and faced the darkened door she’d just escaped from and saw three looming figures seep into view. 

They were rail thin and covered in metallic looking scales of what did indeed look to be rust. Snake-like and grinning with gaunt, skeletal faces they looked like something out of a nightmare. Instead of lunging for her, one opened its mouth and out billowed a thick pungent fog.

Working in a hospital, Barbara liked to pride herself on not having a weak stomach. It took a lot, smells or otherwise, to make her nauseous but whatever this thing was releasing into the air made her gag instantly. 

The first thought that came to mind was over-ripe fruit but then it smelled like soured milk. A cough, and it smelled like rotting flesh. She staggered back and pulled the front of her shirt up over her face, determined to continue on even as her eyes watered. She darted forward and brought the shovel up over her head to swing at the nearest target. 

It dodged easily but the second one didn’t have the same luck and crashed noisily into the wall. It quickly became clear that her shovel wasn’t going to be enough as her attacks didn’t seem to be doing anything but giving the things some amusement and a mild headache at best.

“How do we kill them!?”

Draal looked aghast when he noticed her. But instead of scolding he merely answered her question and gave a demonstration in the process, “Impaling works nicely.” He brought his axe down and skewered one of the creatures to the floor. It writhed and gasped but by that point Draal wasn’t even paying it attention as he shifted focus to begin trying to work his way over to Barbara. “Don’t breathe their poison,” he warned as two more of the rust trolls took the place of the fallen and barred his path.

Barbara threw the shovel at the nearest target and then made a mad dash for the knife block. Thanks to Jim, every one was sharper than the day it was bought. The first one missed but the second found its mark. Barbara wasted no time in grabbing another and attacking the wounded rust troll, following Draal’s example and pinning it to the ground. It took throwing all of her weight into it but the blade held true. 

She went to grab for another but the block was knocked across the room and out of her reach. Changing plans, Barbara ran for the stairs. She had left her purse on her bed and she had a pretty good idea that nothing would like a spray of mace to the face. She had to duck when she reached the second floor as Walter threw one of the things and it flew over her head and down the stairs.

“What are you doing!”

“Not my choice!” She shrugged off his look of offended disbelief and continued on with her mission. She did take a moment to admire the rust troll that was held in place by several of his quill like knives and suspended from the wall by the bathroom door. So much for not destroying the house. 

Once in her room she scrambled over the bed and grabbed her purse in the process. She rolled over to the other side to land in a crouch with her back against the wall. She hadn’t been followed in so she had time to catch her breath and dig for her canister of pepper-spray. In the process she found her pocket lighter and a new idea formed. She didn’t smoke but a few of her nurses did and even though she always scolded them for the bad habit she had taken to carrying a lighter herself after being asked so many times to borrow one. Now, she snatched it up and ran to her dresser for hairspray. 

The battle was over shortly afterwards. 

Draal’s jaw dropped in stunned admiration when Barbara joined him again in the living room with fire shooting from her hands. It took a double take for him to realize she had fashioned together some sort of weapon from a can but the destruction it caused gave him a new wave of adrenaline and he returned to his enemies with a fresh vigor. Stricklander joined them shortly after and in a matter of moments the fighting had stopped. 

“I’ll go and make sure the basement is clear but it doesn’t sound like there are any more,” Draal said as he surveyed the damage and the dead. He carelessly stepped on one of the rust trolls as he left the room.

Stricklander shifted back into his human skin, agreeing with the other troll that it appeared they had won the night. Suddenly, a movement from the kitchen door caught his eye. Barbara turned around just as one last rust troll lunged at her. Walter moved swiftly, snatching up Draal’s axe from out of the body near his feet, he threw it with precision. The force of the impact knocked the creature back and it stuck to the door with a sickening but satisfying thunk. The door swung sadly in the aftermath, coming loose from one of its hinges. 

He was admiring his aim and so was caught off guard when Barbara launched herself at him without warning. Blood pumping and high with the thrill of survival and success, she grabbed him by the collar and pulled his face down to meet hers. 

It was a clumsy clash of teeth and a startled “ow” followed by laughter and a more controlled, sweeter kiss after he managed to catch his breath. He pulled back and looked at the bruised and beautiful woman before him with something like wonder in his gaze.

“Are you alright?” He managed to ask after he found his voice again.

She chuckled and lifted a shoulder. “You should know.” Her smile turned rueful as she smacked him hard on the arm, barely even flinching when her own arm twinged. “Bastard,” she added but it somehow still managed to be affectionate.

“I’ll have you know, we have _a lot_ to talk about later.” He nodded, still a little in shock from their second kiss. “But right now I just feel ready for a nap.” She looked around with a frown. “Not looking forward to clean up. And I had everything so nice earlier.” 

She flopped down gracelessly onto the couch and he joined her. All the little aches and pain from the fight was setting in and she gave a small groan. Draal came back a minute later and confirmed the all-clear. The larger troll sat down at the foot of the couch and leaned back against the arm. By this point he didn't care whether his spikes poked any holes in the fabric since it had already sustained some damage in the earlier fight.

Barbara reached forward and patted Draal between his horns. “We make a pretty good team, huh.”

“Surprisingly,” Walter agreed. He shifted against the other arm of the couch and kicked Draal lightly in the arm. When the other troll turned to look at him- sparing a glance at the offending foot- he nodded his head.

“Thank you.” 

Draal just huffed and rolled his eyes before turning back around to face forward. Barbara smiled at the exchange and moved to get more comfortable. She threw her legs across the cushions and into Walt’s lap who seemed startled and then pleased to have them there. With a deep and exaggerated sigh she leaned back and said with feeling, “Let’s not do anything like that again anytime soon.”

Both Walter and Draal grunted their wholehearted agreement. 

 

O-_-o-_-O 

 

Jim laughed in triumph as he dodged yet another swing of Claire’s weapon and successfully ducked under the follow up blow from Toby. The two had made an unspoken pact to team up on him rather than the free-for-all their sparring had been at the beginning of the night and so far neither had managed to land a single hit.

From the sidelines, Blinky watched with mild amusement and fondness. He could not fully enjoy the evening, however, as his mind kept wondering back to his notably absent friend. He wished he knew what it was that had Aaarrrgghh so distracted these last few days. If he could pinpoint a cause perhaps he would have some chance of rectifying it. Part of him wondered if his friend’s mood was somehow connected with the human skin he currently wore but he had eventually dismissed the idea. The other troll never seemed hesitant around the three adolescent humans they had all but officially adopted; therefore, surely, if he wasn’t bothered by their humanity and softness such traits wouldn’t matter on himself. He felt this was especially true given that his was only a temporary transformation.

Blinky’s attention was pulled fully back to the arena by the ringing echo of manic giggles, a sound likely never heard in such a place as the Forge. The sparring match had devolved into a pile of flailing limbs where Jim had been tackled by the other two who were now mercilessly tickling him. Blinky chuckled softly and shook his head, marveling for a moment at just how young his charges truly were. With the weight of responsibility that came with the title of Trollhunter it was a miraculous thing to witness such open mirth and playfulness.

The sudden appearance of swirling blue lights above them halted the teens antics and a confused hush settled over the arena. In a flash Jim had summoned his sword back to his hands and had taken up a defensive stance as they all stared up at the orbs in distrust. “What–?” His question was cut off when the lights themselves started talking in wispy detached echoes.

“ _Finally_ _.”_

“ _We are free.”_

“ _At last we may join our brethren.”_

Claire was the first of them to find her voice, “What, I mean who, are they?”

“ _ **These are those who lost life and soul to Angor Rot. Something has happened to have set them free.”**_ A new voice answered as the transparent image of Kanjigar manifested in the whirling lights above them. The specter of the previous Trollhunter looked as confused as they did as he inspected the small group that stood below him. “ _ **An odd omen, indeed.**_ ”

“ _He waits for you, Trollhunter.”_

“ _Finally we can rest.”_

“ _A_ _trade has been made_ _.”_

Jim looked to his friends, unsure what this meant and not knowing what to do next. “Um, Jimbo? Your face is doing the glow-y thing again.” That brought him up short and he placed his free hand on his cheek where he had been marked. Suddenly his sword flew from his hand and vanished. 

“This can’t be good,” he muttered to himself as he summoned the blades from the armor of his thighs and readied himself. “He can’t get in here, can he?”

A distant thumping drew their attention as the glowing image of Kanjigar faded. “Trollhunter!” A young looking troll came scampering from the direction of the market. “Trollhunter! There’s something banging at the surface entrance! We are being invaded!” 

“Master Jim! Do be careful! This feels most suspiciously like a trap!” Blinky managed to call after him as he wasted no time in running out of the Forge, Claire and Toby close on his heels. Instead of following after them immediately he set out instead to find Aaarrrgghh. The other troll would be the best option for backup. 

When the three made it to the surface they were baffled when the giant clay golem that had been pounding at the underside of the bridge crumbled away before they even made a move to strike it. “Uh?” Jim looked around quickly, both leery and confused. He placed himself in front of his friends when he finally noticed Angor Rot. The troll was leaning casually against his sword like an arm rest and looking at them with a bemused smirk. 

“Put away your weapons, Trollhunter, I am not here to fight,” he said as he straightened to his full height. The sword of Daylight was dismissed and the act of non-aggression only left the teens further confused. “There is a debt and I shall begin here in repaying it.” He saw them tense as he reached for a pouch on his belt and he chuckled at their reflexes. Instead of a weapon he held up for them to see the Kill Stone that he had stolen from them days ago. “I believe this is something you need.”

“What trickery is this!” Toby called from his place behind Jim.

“This is clearly a trap,” Claire muttered in agreement as she shifted her stance and tightened her grip on the staff she had won from the very troll that now casually stood before them. 

“I come because your mother has done me a great service and if she will not currently accept a gesture of gratuity I will turn to you in her stead. For the return of my soul, I give you this back.” He tossed the stone at Jim who caught it out of reflex. The boy looked torn between anger and amazement.

“What did you do to my mom!” He looked down at the Kill Stone to confirm it was real before looking back at Angor Rot. 

The troll sighed and gave an exasperated shake of his head. “I did nothing to you mother. Did you not hear what I said? Because of her intervention I now have back what I have been searching centuries for. In exchange, you may have the Triumbric Stone.” He then turned his full attention to Claire, meeting the girl’s eyes. “I don’t suppose it would be too much to demand the return of my staff?”

The girl’s brows furrowed with a look of disbelief. “Yeah, no. You’re not getting this back.”

Angor Rot grunted and crossed his arms. “I thought as much. To keep the peace I will allow you to keep it for now. I will be taking it back one day so _do not_ break it.” 

“Um, yeah, okay, that’s cool and all but what in the actual heck is going on?” Toby was the one to ask the question the other two had not yet been able to articulate. 

Angor Rot rolled his eyes. Honestly, he felt he was being very clear and uncharacteristically generous. “I have more important things to attend to. Work it out for yourselves or go ask Stricklander. Farewell for now, we will meet again, I’m sure." 

Blinky and Aaarrrgghh arrived to find the three teens standing in stunned silence alongside a pile of rubble.

“What was it?”

Jim held up the Kill Stone for his other friends to see.

“I honestly don’t know what just happened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the wonderful feedback. I love hearing from y'all.  
> I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I've never considered myself good at writing action/fighting scenes but hopefully it wasn't disappointing. I know there was some build up from the last chapter being a cliff hanger so I hope this one doesn't make it seem anticlimatic or anything.


	6. Chapter 6

“This is very odd indeed,” Blinky mused as he inspected the Kill Stone. Aaarrrgghh sniffed the green gem from over his shoulder and nodded. It was both a sudden and suspicious offering and both trolls couldn’t help but be cautious in their curiosity. “It appears to be the genuine stone but that just does not make sense. The souls of the previous hunters freed, the Kill Stone returned… did he tell you anything else?”

“Well, he said – wait, where’s Jim?” Toby looked around the small group that still remained under the bridge but his friend had somehow escaped without their noticing.

“Arr! I could hit him sometimes!” Claire stomped her foot in frustration, half irritated that she hadn’t noticed him leaving but mostly mad that he had run off without them. “Come on, you know he’s probably gone home.” She held the shadow staff in front of her and used her recent annoyance at Jim to help activate it.

She and Toby disappeared in a swift swish leaving Aaarrrgghh and Blinky behind before they could make a move to follow.

“Should we go after them, then?” Aaarrrgghh shrugged without comment and tilted his head to the side a little, leaving it up to his friend to decide. “I suppose we should. With this body’s weaker constitution I have learned that it is not very fast. Perhaps you wouldn’t mind giving me a lift?” His smile was joking as he reached out and patted the other troll’s arm.

Aaarrrgghh flinched away with a grimace and Blinky’s eyes widened, his human brows lifting to his receding hairline.

“We should go,” the taller troll said and tried to walk off.

“Now hold on a moment, what was that?” Despite now being smaller and more easily damaged, Blinky launched himself at his friend, grabbing the same arm he had touched a moment ago. “Oh, Aaarrrgghh, why didn’t you say anything before?”

“Didn’t want worry,” he muttered and drew his arm back, gently pushing Blinky away with his other. He shook his head sadly, “No cure.”

“You can’t know that." Blinky felt his throat constricting with emotion even as he tried for bravado with his next words, "We’ll just have to look harder for one! Come, let us catch up with our young charges and then, later, we shall tackle this together!”

The cheer and optimism was forced and they both knew it but Aaarrrgghh let himself find comfort in the possibility. After all, he had been researching on his own, not quite without hope yet, and still holding out for the possibility that the Creeping Sun poison could be stopped or reversed. He nodded and scooped his friend up onto his back before charging up the side of the canal towards the Trollhunter’s home.

 

O-_-o-_-O

 

Jim rushed up the stairs of his porch but stopped before reaching the door. The curtains had been torn from their rods and the glass of the window broken out allowing easy view into the living room. The streetlamp gave enough light to see despite no light inside being on and what he saw brought him up short. While something catastrophic had clearly happened, this aftermath was almost jarringly domestic.

Draal lie on his stomach in front of the couch, his head pillowed on his folded arms while his mother had shifted one of the couch cushions around to prop against the troll’s back and was leaned into the valley of two large spikes while her legs stretched down the couch and ended in Strickler’s lap. The changeling in question had his arms resting on his mother’s legs, his head was thrown back against the couch, mouth hanging open, and snoring lightly. To further make the scene seem surreal, Strickler's legs crossed at the ankles and hooked over the end of one of Draal’s horns.

They all appeared to be asleep.

The familiar swoosh of a portal opening and closing brought Jim out of his bewildered trance. He turned to his friends who had landed in the street and brought a finger to his lips for silence and pointed into the house with a confused shrug and his face contorting between several emotions. Toby and Claire quickly joined him in surveying the damage and the exceedingly odd sight of the trio napping among the carnage.

They stood still for a moment before a camera flash and a shutter sound broke the silence and Toby crooned quietly at his phone, “Aw, they look so cute.” Jim shot him an incredulous look and he shrugged, “What?”

“Really?” Jim asked in a harsh whisper. He didn’t know what was going on but he didn’t think he was going to like it. He certainly didn’t think that taking a picture was treating the situation with enough seriousness.

A snort from the living room brought their attention back to the others inside. Draal was watching them with a raised brow.

“You three are terrible at sneaking,” he mumbled quietly. He shook his head and dislodged Strickler’s feet causing the man to startle awake. He blinked owlishly for a moment before his surroundings seemed to register. The sudden movement woke Barbara as well and she nearly rolled into the floor but Draal tilted enough to push her completely back onto the couch.

“Looks like now you will finally get to talk to Jim,” Draal observed while the woman adjusted her glasses back up her nose.

“Oh,” Barbara said softly as she noticed the teens standing on her porch. “We’re going to have to fix that window.”

“More than just that one,” Walter said, acclimating himself to the new situation.

“Question,” Jim interrupted abruptly.

“Only one?” Claire asked sarcastically. She certainly had several.

This night just kept getting more and more surreal. She half expected to wake up from a dream but the other half rationalized that with all the strange things she had already seen and done, this wasn’t really all _that_ extraordinary. Confusing, yes, but she had also seen a giant talking mountain of a troll and she had recently come to terms with having a changeling for a brother. So, Jim’s mom was in a destroyed living room and cozy with Draal and Strickler, life was full of surprises.

“Come inside, we need to talk,” Barbara instructed as she worked to put the couch cushion back and sit up properly. She winced as her muscles protested the movement. She had a twinge in her neck from the odd angel of her nap and her limbs felt unreasonably heavy.

“First question, how are you guys so chill? What happened?” Toby asked before either of his friends had a chance. The three of them picked their way around broken glass and what appeared to be giant dead snakes made of metal. 

“Victory after a hard battle always puts me at ease and lifts my mood,” Draal said with a lethargic shrug. 

“Battle.” It was both a question and an acknowledgment. Jim’s armor dissolved in a flash of blue. He was at a loss for words but there didn’t seem to be a pressing threat. “Did Angor Rot do this?”

“No, no. He did stop by but only for a minute. He told me thank you and left,” his mother assured. Somehow her complete lack of concern only made him more uneasy.

“He what?” Walter looked surprised and was showing enough suspicion that Jim could take some comfort in knowing that maybe not everyone had lost their minds.

“Master Jim!” A shout from the back yard brought a halt the conversation. 

“Oh good. We needed more people to try and cram in here. Let’s wake the neighbors and invite them over, too.” Barbara gave him a push and swayed backwards a little as well but her point was made and Walter resigned himself to trying to behave. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms while Toby ran to let the other trolls in through the kitchen. 

“By Deya’s Grace! What happened here?”

“I think we were just about to find out,” Claire offered as she turned back to Jim’s mother. 

“Good to see you again, Blinky,” Barbara greeted the other man. She then turned to the hulking troll trailing him and she smiled, “You must be Aaarrrgghh”

“Um… nice to meet you,” the larger troll answered slowly as he looked around the gathered crowed with wary confusion. 

“Okay, what’s going on here?” Jim’s patience was wearing thin. He wasn’t sure why he was so agitated when everyone else seemed to be taking the whole weird night mostly in stride. Was he the only one bothered by it all? His house was a wreck; Strickler was sitting on his sofa; there were dead things strewn everywhere; his mother was unnaturally comfortable in a room full of trolls; and could, apparently, just shrug off an encounter with Angor Rot. Somehow no one else seemed to think that it was worth freaking out about?

“Jim, honey, I was going to tell you this morning but you left before I woke up and didn’t come home after school. I know it’s a lot and I’ll explain in full but right now I’m going to need you to calm down and focus on breathing. You’re going to hyperventilate.” Barbara had left the couch and made her way over to her son where he stood by the staircase. 

“So, you know about trolls?” The question came out without sounding strained and he was proud of himself for managing to keep his voice level. 

“For a while now, yes,” she answered. Her hand hovered just shy of touching him, wanting to comfort but unsure if he would be receptive to physical contact at the moment in his currently overwhelmed state. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He hadn’t meant to yell but if she had known this whole time and he had been taking such care to try and keep her safe... 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She countered softly, with a knowing look. 

“Because I- I didn’t want you to worry,” he deflated a little and his breathing gradually returned to normal. “But, that’s not really the same. I had more of a reason.”

“Well, we’re clearing the air now. Come sit down, and let’s have this long over-due conversation, okay?” 

 

O-_-o-_-O 

 

Explanations had taken far longer than she would have liked but she understood that it needed to be done. It was a lot of information to cover and everyone seemed to have question after question. It had been after ten when Otto had initially called to warn about the attack, and when she had a moment to check the time during the conversation with Jim and his friends it had been a quarter to midnight. Now it was nearing two in the morning and she could hardly hold her eyes open. 

Still, she had wanted the house put back in some semblance of order before she would even think about going to bed. Preliminary clean up had gone faster than she would have imagined thanks to all the extra hands. All of the rust trolls had been rounded up and taken through the tunnel in the basement by Aaarrrgghh and Draal who assured that they could be better disposed of in Troll Market than any other means of getting rid of them. The broken windows-- four in total-- had been covered in plastic, blankets, and a tarp for now until they could be replaced. The floor had been swept of glass and the fuse box had been put back to order so that the power was back on. The rest could wait. 

She had sent Claire and Toby home with her cell phone number and an order to call her if they ever needed. Jim had taken some talking down but by the end of it all, he had seemed to accept the situation for what it was and even looked a little relieved. Now, he could stop trying to hide so much of his life. She knew that he would probably still try and keep the worst of it from her but that was to be expected. 

Barbara looked into her son’s room where he had collapsed onto his bed, street clothes and all, and was already snoring. At least he had kicked off his shoes. She couldn’t blame him and gave a tired nod before shutting his door for him. She had a feeling they would be talking again soon. She hadn’t really wanted such a large audience for "the troll talk” but life seldom kept to an ideal script. 

“This has certainly been one hell of an evening.” Walter’s softly spoken statement caused her to jump. 

She turned around and offered a shaky smile.

“I thought you had left already." 

He shook his head. “I wasn’t sure if Draal would be coming back tonight or not and didn’t want to leave you alone. Besides, I’m not sure if I want to go back to my apartment just yet. One of the things I’ve been wrestling with all evening is what I am suppose to do now. I’ve officially been marked a target by the Janus Order and it wont take them long to learn that their attempted assassination was unsuccessful.” Barbara nodded her understanding and continued on down to her own bedroom and motioned for him to follow.

“And, I had thought that we might be able to talk now that everyone else is either gone or asleep.”

“I feel like falling asleep myself, but you’re right. I did say we needed to talk.” She shut the door behind them and flicked on her lamp after removing her shoes. She groaned a little as she sat down at the head of the bed. She piled the pillows behind her and motioned him to have a seat.

“To begin, did you know that this Bond was part of an ancient marriage ritual?”

Walt had just removed his own shoes and made it to the foot of the bed when she asked him that. His eyes went wide and a blush washed over his face.

“I- I did not,” he swallowed hard and ran a hand through his hair in nervous habit. 

“It was one of the things Angor Rot told me earlier tonight. He offered to remove it, by the way, but I decided not to for now. The process didn’t sound all that appealing.”

“I… don’t think I would have done it if I had known. Entwining our fate as a means of insurance is one thing but this is a whole different level of intimacy I did not mean to have crossed.” He genuinely looked repentant.

“I am sorry. I don’t know if I ever said so before but I knew it was wrong, even as I did it. I don’t expect your forgiveness but despite what I may have said earlier to the contrary, I do actually regret it now.”

“Is what I just told you what’s made you change your mind or do you recognize that it was an all around shitty thing to do from the start?”

His look of nervous surprise shifted quickly to tired exasperation.

“Mostly yes, and yes. It was not my finest moment but you cannot keep trying to hold me to the same standards of morality as you would a human. I am hundreds of years old, Barbara, and generally speaking, just not a very good person. You make me want to try to be one, though. As it has been shown, my loyalties are more to myself and those I care about than for a cause.”

He rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed before adding, “If you want further proof, this is the first time I have ever said anything like this out loud. Admissions of weakness from a changeling are as good as asking to be eaten alive.” 

Barbara watched his face carefully throughout his answer and decided that he was telling the truth. In a way, she could appreciate the fact that she was the only person he would likely say such things to and it struck her for the first time just how much he must actually trust her to be sharing this side of himself. Angor Rot’s earlier comments came back and she felt herself blush a little. It was a bit daunting to mean so much to someone. 

Before she could say anything, Walter continued. “I will be honest, when I began trying to get close to you it was a means of control over your son. But despite initial plans and almost against my will, I began to feel drawn to you. I looked forward to our dates for their own sake and yes, I could tease Jim with them but most importantly, I got to spend time with you. I began to care for you quite deeply, in fact. And, truth be told, I care for young Jim rather a lot, too. It has been a constant back and forth for me. Being impressed with him and wanting to teach him and watch him grow contrasted against the backdrop of my own agenda and the machinations of others whom I was allied with.” 

He had been staring at the covers throughout most of this little speech but now he looked up to meet her gaze. His green eyes gleamed in the dim yellow glow of the lamp as he leaned forward ever so slightly.

“I want you to know, even before the attack tonight, I was ready to give it up. For you I would have changed. It would not have been the first time I’d decided upon a major upheaval, we changelings are tirelessly adaptable, after all. But, this is the first time I would be willing to try and do _good_. I don’t want you thinking the betrayal of the Order as my only motivations from here on out. I was not directionless before tonight.” 

Barbara swallowed thickly as she processed what he was telling her.

“I believe in second chances,” she finally said. Her voice was soft and she reached cross the bed to take his hand. “You and I both know this isn’t going to be easy. There won’t be another chance after this, either. If you do something to hurt my son or betray his cause you can bet your ass there will be consequences.” She squeezed his hand hard enough to emphasize her point. Then she stroked her other hand over his knuckles with a sigh. “But, I would like for this to work out somehow. I liked you a lot before I knew about who you really were. Despite my better judgment, I’m still a little fond of you and wouldn’t be opposed to learning about the real you.”

He smiled at her admission and looked down at their joined hands.

“I would break the bond for you. I read that it would hurt but I wont have you tied to me like this and by now it is no longer necessary. Say the word and I’ll fetch the book from my office and we could start the process first thing tomorrow.” 

She shook her head and felt a flood of relief at his offer. He was serious.

“It isn’t just that it would hurt you, it would take my memories of everything that happened after it was made. We’ll deal with it. You’ve apologized and offered to try and right it, that will work for now.”

Walter’s face paled, “It would take your memories?” More and more he was coming to regret his impulsiveness. If he had researched it more he would not have used it. “Well, if that was the only thing stopping you, after the crowd you just had in your den an hour ago, don't you think your friends would bring you back up to speed? You could even make a video of yourself. We live in a technology age, we all have cameras in our phones, it wouldn’t be anything.” 

Barbara smiled and shook her head, “That is a very good point but I would rather keep my memories the way they are. And, really, this arrangement has some nice perks.” She pinched her arm roughly and watched him hiss in surprise. 

He chuckled and rubbed the tender skin near his elbow in acknowledgment. “Point made, I suppose.”

“Good. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go take a shower and then go to sleep. It’s been a _very_ long night. You’re welcome to have one after I’m done. I know the couch is a little rough for wear but it’s going on three in the morning, I wouldn’t ask you to drive home tired.” It was a generous offer and he gave a nod of thanks.

“I would love a shower.”

She took a change of clothes with her and took her time enjoying the pounding of hot water against her sore muscles. When she finally returned to the room in her pajamas she found Walt curled against the left side of her bed and snoring softly. He was still lying on top of the covers so she didn’t think he had meant to fall asleep. With a quick decision she decided to let him stay where he was. 

She pulled her half of the covers free and slipped under them without a second thought and turned off the lamp. It had indeed been a long and trying night and the sun would be up in just a few hours. They deserved to be able to just go to bed. He could shower in the morning if he still wanted one. 

They could figure out the rest of the details over a late breakfast.

With a yawn, Barbara put her glasses on the side table and was asleep in under a minute after her head hit the pillow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this leg of the journey is nearing an end. I may have only one or two more chapters for this fic before I put off the rest in a planned Part 3 which currently is between two potential titles "Against All Odds" or "Facing the Future With Something Like Courage" or who knows, something completely different may come to me before then.  
> Speaking of journeys ending, though, guess who just graduated with an associates degree this past Friday? That's right! MEEEE!!! Freedom feels nice so far.  
> Anyhow, please feel free to leave me your thoughts in the comments. This chapter gave me quite a fight but I think I'm finally okay with how the different chunks of dialogue turned out. It's after 1:30am so you can't think I don't love you guys ;)


	7. Chapter 7

He awoke slightly disoriented.

With a stiff stretch and a small grunt he rolled onto his back to wait for his brain to catch up with the rest of him. The mattress was unfamiliar but the smell of the sheets was one he knew well. Three slow blinks and then everything clicked into place as he remembered where he was. Carefully, he turned his head and received a face full of auburn hair for the effort.

Barbara was still asleep, her breathing slow and even, and he watched the steady rise and fall of her back in unabashed fascination. She lie on her stomach nearly flush against him, and his heart stuttered at the sight. Could she honestly trust him so much that she could sleep so serenely beside him? His throat tightened with unexpected emotion at this simple action. To her it might not mean anything but to him it was acceptance beyond anything he could have ever hoped for.

Slowly, he sat up and looked around the room. The clock by the lamp told him it was only half past six in the morning. He hadn’t been asleep for very long, then. That meant that neither had Barbara so he took extra care not to wake her as he extracted himself from the bed. She made a small noise of displeasure at the shift in weight but only burrowed deeper into her pillow.

He let loose a sigh of relief and then proceeded to try and stretch out his sore muscles. He was unusually stiff and it took him several minutes to realize that the dull ache he felt might not be all his own. Barbara was a busy woman but he doubted she was used to the level of action and endurance that last night had demanded.

He would take advantage of the shower she offered earlier and then he would see if she had any medicine he could take for her sake. If they could share pain then they could share relief, he reasoned.

 

O-_-o-_-O

 

Jim rolled out of bed at the smell of coffee. It was unusual for his mother to be up before him but it did sometimes happen. So he didn’t think anything of it as he made his way down the stairs still yawning. The last traces of sleep vanished the instant he walked into the kitchen.

“What are you doing?”

“A moment, Jim, I’m on the phone. No, no, sorry. Yes, that’s fine; I don’t really care about the extra cost, I need them today.” Strickler stood propped against the counter with a mug of coffee in one hand and his phone in the other. It was bad enough that the changeling was still in his house (which meant he had spent the night), but, to make matters worse, he was wearing a pair of familiar blue gym shorts. And nothing else.

Jim barely resisted the urge to walk over and yank the phone away from him. Instead, he settled on stomping over to the cupboard and taking down a mug of his own.

“ _What_ are you still doing here, and why are you wearing my clothes?” He wasted no time in asking more questions as soon as the man had hung up his call.

“Your mother said I could stay since it was so late after we had finished talking. She also offered use of your shower. Since it wouldn’t do to get clean and then change back into dirty clothes, I made a trip down to the washing machine. They’re a little tight but I’m only borrowing them for as long as it takes my own clothes to finish drying.” He answered as if it were a completely normal chain of events.

Jim shook his head and narrowed his eyes. While he worked to put his thoughts into a coherent order he took a long sip of coffee and hated that it actually tasted good. His mother usually burned it and he typically never bothered with the stuff. He glared at the mug as if it had betrayed him before turning back to Strickler. The man had no right to look so at home in his house, in _his kitchen_.

“Look, I don’t care what was said last night, and I don’t care what kind of truce you supposedly have with Draal and my mom. I want you to know I don’t trust you and you don’t have the right to just waltz in here and act like everything is just peachy. You’ve tried to kill me how many times? And—and now you think you can just borrow my shorts!” He slammed his cup against the counter in agitation and hot liquid sloshed over the rim in the process. He hissed and brought his hand to his mouth reflexively, the minor inconvenience only heightening his irritation.

“They were in the dryer. I folded the rest of the load for you. They’re in a basket in the living room.”

Jim looked ready to explode into another tirade so he skipped to the point, “I’m not asking to be forgiven; I know I don’t deserve it, but please, let’s be civil for now, alright? I just got off the phone with the home and hardware store. They’ll be sending a truck out later this afternoon to replace the windows. Afterward, I had planned to go and buy a new door for the kitchen, and a new sofa. It only seems right that I should replace them since my being here is what lead to their destruction.”

“That’s another thing! Do you think you get to just hide out here while your changeling buddies send something else to come kill you?”

“And where would you rather me go? I did offer to remove the Bond from your mother but she has decided to leave it for now, which would complicate trying to outrun potential assassins. I'm absolutely sure that if my home isn't burned to the ground, it is under watch with an ambush waiting.”

Jim saw red. How dare he bring up that awful charm. How dare he be so blasé about it, as if it no longer mattered except as an inconvenience.

“You'd have me believe that she just _decided_ to stay magically attached to you? That she could just over look what a selfish, asshole move it was to do something like that?”

“Of course not. I never implied that she was _okay_ with any of it, only that she has decided to leave it for now. We've talked about it, I've apologized, and we're going to carry on and make the best of it.” Walter finished off his coffee then rinsed the mug out in the sink. He could fully understand Jim's ire and indignation. He had already faced much the same anger with Barbara, but right now he was too tired to argue and in no position to try to defend his actions. He faced his former student and crossed his arms, prepared to endure whatever he might throw at him.

A throat clearing by the door interrupted whatever might have been said next. They both turned to find Barbara standing in the entryway. She was still in her pajamas and her hair was a mess but her face said she was all business and would not be tolerant of their arguing.

“Walt, I heard the dryer buzz a moment ago. Why don't you go change back into your clothes.” It was a clear dismissal and the changeling nodded his head to her before retreating from the kitchen.

Jim turned a pleading look to his mother once he was sure Strickler was out of earshot.

“Mom, you can't think that this is okay! He doesn't get to just say sorry and then bygones are bygones or something!”

“No, and he knows it. We had a long chat last night after you went to bed. A simple sorry doesn't cover it, but it _is_ a good place to start.” She reached around him to take down her own mug and in the process placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Would you rather he hadn't offered a verbal apology at all? Honey, he is far from perfect but for the moment there's a chance for him to actually change. I'm willing to allow him an attempt to move forward with us instead of against us.”

“But how do you _know?_ How do you know he wont betray us or do something stupid?”

“It's almost a guarantee that he'll do something stupid,” Barbara muttered to herself with a fond roll of her eyes. “But, I don't think it would be a malicious type of stupid. And really, I _don't_ know anything for sure, but with this I'm almost certain. You're just going to have to trust me. Honestly, I spent the better part of yesterday arguing with the man until I got my way; I think I know him pretty well by now.”

Jim's reply was cut off by a loud bellow from the basement.

“Barbara! I have returned!” Draal's booming voice proceeded him up the stairs. Strickler trailed a little ways behind the larger troll as he made his way into the kitchen to show off what he had brought back. His smile was proud as he tossed a small, black bag onto the counter top.

“Where did- what- are these real?”

“Of course they are real! I assured you once that I would repay you for the hole in your house and this will cover that and much more! It is only half of what I got for the dead rust-trolls,” he said as he pulled out a large rock that looked like a sapphire and held it up to the light.

“They were worth that much?” Jim was as stunned as his mother over the sight of the bag of gold and precious stones. He had seen plenty of beautiful crystals and gems down in the Market but it had never occurred to him until now to think of them in terms of human monetary systems.

“Rust trolls are very rare in this part of the world and on top of that, they are very difficult to kill. I imagine he got a fair price for them,” Walt said as he slowly made his way over to where the others were standing.

“But why?”

“A number of reasons, all of which you are better off not knowing about,” the changeling answered with a shrug.

“Wow,” Barbara wasn't sure what to think as she reached into the bag to see what else was there. “I'm not sure how I'm suppose to sell these, though.”

“A little work and they could be made into jewelry. Or, if you wanted to sell them as is, I'm sure I could find a few buyers who would give you what they're worth.”

“Thank you, Walt. For now, let's just put these somewhere safe and out of the way; we'll deal with it later. Thank you, Draal. This is _more_ than enough to offset the hole.”

“You are very welcome. This isn't just for the tunnel, though. You have offered me lodgings and food, it is only right I offer you something in return,” Draal said with a grin.

“Living in the basement and eating my cooking isn't something I would charge you rent for but thanks all the same.” She gave him a light pat on the arm and a bright smile as she pulled the drawstrings shut on the bag. “Are you sure about giving me _all_ of this? It still seems like too much.”

Draal rolled his eyes and gave her a friendly shove in the direction of the door. “You worry far too much. Yes, it is all yours. You have earned it. Last night's battle may have lasted far longer without your help; if you must have another reason to accept your share, then let that be it.”

“It's still so weird watching them interact. They really are friends, huh?”

“Indeed. And, we should both of us be grateful that they are. They're both more stubborn than mules but somehow their odd friendship has been a catalyst for good these last few days.” Walter ignored the annoyed glare Jim shot at him for having added his two-cents in. “Imagine how much more trouble could have befallen us otherwise.”

Jim gave a stiff shrug. That was something he could go on not thinking about and be content to do so. There was enough trouble at hand for him to mull over without adding in what-ifs. He watched the older man out of the corner of his eye as he attempted to bring his attention back to the others in the room. He still didn't like him but he would bide his time for now.

 

O-_-o-_-O

 

“I just don't get it! Do you really trust him?”

Strickler and his mother had left for the store which left Jim and Draal alone for a while. Jim had decided not to go to school and his mother hadn't protested, going so far as to write him a fake sick-note to turn in Monday.

“I don't completely trust his motives. They are still largely for himself, in some ways. However, I have been forced to spend far more time in his company than I would ever like and that has been enough to convince me that he does truly care about your mother. He will do almost anything for her,” Draal answered as he lifted up the table for Jim to better sweep beneath it. Apparently, his rule against cleaning only applied in times when Barbara wasn't the one asking him to do it.

Jim rolled his eyes, “Yeah, that's not good enough. He's got a very twisted idea on what caring about someone entails. He was all ready to “try and look after” my mom back when he was set to open Killahead! What I wouldn't give to know for sure that he's going to change and work with us. It's all well and good to pretend to since we're his best defense against the other changelings that want him dead, but what about when he finds a better option?”

“Hmm,” Draal seemed to consider this for a long moment before letting out a snort with a shake of his head.

“I may know of a way to know for sure. It isn't illegal but it is –what did your friend Tobias say the other night?– it is a dick move. There is a certain elixir that makes the drinker tell the truth to any questions asked of them. It only lasts a few hours and it's difficult to acquire because it is frowned upon. Some view it as a violation of free-will and it's more underhanded than most trolls prefer to be.”

“Do you think you would be able to get some? Is it something that RotGuts would have?” This was the best news Jim had heard all morning. “If so, I'll stay here and finish cleaning and you should go and get us some! If he thinks he's going to camp out here, we need to know for sure he isn't going to betray us as soon as it's convenient for him.”

“If you are positive this is the best way, I will procure the elixir. But, are you sure you do not trust your mother's judgment on the matter or her sway over the changeling?”

Jim sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He slumped against the wall and answered, “I trust her with a lot of things but when it comes to the world of trolls and the responsibility of being the Trollhunter, I don't think she can really understand. She means well, but with _him_ , I think she's too willing to believe the good in people. I think the fact that she wants him to change might be blinding her to the danger.”

Draal laughed and shook his head. “That is where you are wrong. Barbara has been keenly aware of the danger since the night the alliance between us and the changeling was formed. You have also not seen her in action. If anyone could browbeat Stricklander into submission, it is your mother. Yet, I do understand your need for certainty. You finish cleaning and I shall be back within the hour.”

 

O-_-o-_-O

 

Blinky sighed as he shut yet another book and pushed it aside in frustration. He and Aaarrrgghh had been in his library almost the entire night and most of the morning after leaving the Lake household. Though he was fascinated with all that Draal had been up to with the Trollhunter’s mother, he had more pressing issues he wanted to focus on. Now that he knew of his best friend’s condition he didn’t want to waste even a moment in looking for a cure.

“You sleep,” Aaarrgghh told him gently as the other troll stopped him from reaching for another book.

“I’ll have plenty of time to sleep, later. Just one more and then--”

“Humans need sleep. Can wait.”

“Blast this frail, squishy body and its many needs. Humans require so much upkeep! I suppose you’re right. I wont be much use if I cannot even read the pages.” His shoulders slumped and his voice was sad and laden with fatigue. He hated having to put this research on pause for even a few hours but after the fifth yawn in as many minutes even he could admit he needed to stop.

“Rest now.”

“Wake me up in an hour if I don't do so on my own,” he instructed as he pushed away from his crowded desk. His back popped as he stood, and though it felt nice, he worried a little at all his creaking.

“Not nap, sleep,” Aaarrrgghh insisted as he shooed his friend in the direction of the pile of blankets that served as his bed in the far corner of the room.

Blinky grunted his displeasure but obeyed, for as resolute stood his desire to keep working, the idea of sleep was swiftly tempting him off his feet.

His friend tucked in and lost to wakefulness, Aaarrrgghh looked back at the many stacks of books with a frown. Only a few more remained before their resources would be exhausted. He touched his hand over his slowly-growing wound and sighed. He had known since Vendel had seen him that the chances of finding a cure were slim, but now the reality was beginning to set in.

He was about to turn and leave when a familiar flash of blue crossed by the library's window. Draal looked to be in a hurry, and the other troll's passing distracted him enough from his brooding that he ambled over to the door to investigate. He appeared to be on a mission.

One hand on the doorway, he was just about to follow after Draal, when a new idea crossed his mind. Though last night had been confusing at various points, he had learned a very interesting fact that he had yet to fully consider.

Draal and Jim's mother had some sort of arrangement with the changeling Stricklander. Stricklander had been the one to wake Angor Rot, and was just as old as—or older than—himself. He was also someone who would know more about Gumm-Gumm magic than what might be available in Blinky's library. Like it or not, at this point, he would be willing to ask him if he knew of a cure.

The man had seemed agreeable during the few hours Aaarrrgghh had been with them last night. Perhaps whatever strange alliance the three of them had formed might help him now.

With one last look over his shoulder to make sure that Blinky was still asleep, Aaarrgghh set out to catch up with Draal.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was worth the wait! Hi-jinks incoming for the next chapter. I hope to have it out sooner than this one took but I'll try not to jinx myself. I love hearing from you guys so let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Walt looked over his shoulder for the third time and Barbara grabbed his hand. He quickly looked back at her with wide eyes. She squeezed his fingers and pointedly lifted her eyebrows at him.

“You look suspicious, stop jumping at everything before loss prevention decides to start following us around.”

“We're in a furniture store. What are we going to do, grab a recliner and run? But, _sor-ry_ for exercising a little caution when there's a price on my head.”

“I'm not telling you not to be on alert, just stop being so obvious about it. Now, what do you think about this one?”

Walt sighed as he ran his free hand across his hair, and a small smile tugged at his lips despite himself. Then he looked at the couch in question and his nose wrinkled in disapproval. The sofa before him was a dark orange and looked like it had been upholstered in burlap.

“That depends, I suppose, on whether you actually like it or if you're still looking at price tags like I told you _not_ to do.”

Barbara waved her other hand at him dismissively, “I don't know, it looks kind of comfortable.”

“It looks like vomit.”

He laughed as she dug her elbow into his side before he pulled her across the room to a different display. He stopped in front of a simple black sectional with a matching ottoman. The cushions were large and looked extra plush, like one would sink in once seated. Barbara had to admit it looked a lot nicer than the one she had suggested.

She sat down to test it and pulled him down with her, “Alright, you win. This one is great.” She leaned further back and let out a little huff. “So,” she closed her eyes and let her head drop back, “what now?”

“Well, now, if this is the one you want we hunt down an associate and–”

“No, I mean _what now_? Do you have any sort of plan?”

Walter gave a low hum as he thought about her question.

“Originally, I was going to work as a double agent to keep tabs on the Order. If there had been any exploitable weaknesses, I would pass the information along or sabotage them myself. Your son is never going to know peace with the Order's current leadership. In the abstract, his enemy is Gunmar himself but as he is in the Darklands and many of his minions are not, we would have to work systematically to bring down his army, one limb at a time until only the head remained.”

“So, we do that. Do you have anyone you could trust to work on the inside? You said once that there were others who thought like you and didn't want any troll war lords destroying the world.”

He laughed and shook his head, “I'm afraid it wouldn't be nearly that simple. Not liking the company is one thing, actually quitting is quite another. Even if I knew of a few I thought I could trust, anyone who might be able to do anything useful is currently not in this country. Besides, despite the prevalent idea that other changelings are all we have, most are only too eager to sell one another out. It's how we were raised and the enforced idea of every troll for themselves is a hard one to break.”

When she didn't immediately answer he looked over and caught her running her finger along her bottom lip while her eyes gazed absently into the middle distance. He had come to associate it as her thinking face and though he found it endearing he was already bracing himself for trouble. This was the precursor to her saying something outrageous and then badgering him until he eventually agreed to go along with it. She didn't disappoint.

“What about Otto?”

"No. No, _no_. He can be trusted as far as he may be thrown, which is to say only a little, and with the expectation of pain and a dislocated spine. That last sometimes literally."

“But he called to tell you about the attack! Wouldn't that suggest that he likes you enough to risk giving you a warning?”

He shook his head and got back to his feet, lending her a hand to pull her up as well. “Hardly. He is _not_ one of the few who weren't looking forward to Gunmar's return. His call was likely more of a taunt than a warning. If anything, we've known each other for so long he probably thought it only sporting that I should be prepared for a fight, and not that I'd survive long enough for him to regret it.”

“With such wonderful friends it's no wonder you're so well adjusted.”

“You have no idea.”

 

O-_-o-_-O

 

Draal turned around at the sound of footfalls coming up from behind him. He was relieved to see that it was only Aaarrrgghh. His friendly smile faltered some when he saw the grave look on the other troll's face.

“How does the morning find you, my friend?” The greeting was polite but without formality. Having once been leery of Aaarrrgghh, he now considered him one of his only true friends, especially after the passing of his father and his falling out with most of the Market. The larger troll might have trouble with articulation sometimes but he was intelligent and loyal, and Draal found that he honestly enjoyed his company. If there was something wrong, he wanted to know.

“Question.”

“Yes?”

“Stricklander... is a friend?”

Draal's brows rose a fraction. Aaarrrgghh couldn't know what he intended to let Jim do, could he? Then the question actually registered. The changeling wasn't a friend but he hadn't been able to see him as an enemy since the previous evening. He didn't think that was what was being asked, though. The real question was if Stricklander could be trusted.

Draal took a small vile out from behind his back and answered, “I believe he is honest about defecting to our side but this will let us know for sure.”

Aaarrrgghh's mouth pulled into a frown as soon as he recognized what he was being shown. It was a very controversial concoction and he wondered where Draal had even gotten it from. But he nodded without comment. Unconsciously, he rubbed his injury as he searched for his words. Finally, he simply lifted his arm for the other troll to see.

“What's this? What happened?”

“Creeper's Sun.”

Draal's eyes widened in horror and he immediately moved forward to look closer, being careful not to touch. “How? Who else knows? How- how long do you have until it spreads?”

“Been moving slowly. Only Blinky and Vendel. Don't know how long.” He fidgeted in place, clearly uncomfortable before getting to his point. “Can't find a cure. Would Stricklander know one?”

“I do not know,” he looked down at the swirling yellow liquid he held, “but we could certainly find out. We should let Jim ask his own questions first, but before this wears off we will ask him to tell us if there is a way to undo this curse.”

Aaarrrgghh shook his head, “I should stay. Blinky is not sleeping. Worse as a human.” He didn't want to be gone too long in case his friend woke up. He needed to be nearby to make him go back to sleep.

Draal gave a dry chuckle, “That I can believe. Alright, I will ask him on your behalf.” He hesitated a moment, his metallic arm awkwardly extended before he made up his mind and pulled his friend in for a brief hug. If pressed, he would blame humans for making him demonstrative in his affection, but to his relief Aaarrrgghh didn't question and merely shifted to better return the embrace.

“I will return as soon as I have an answer. Would you like this to remain a secret?”

Aaarrrgghh shrugged sadly, “Can't be for much longer. Others will see.”

“Perhaps, but I would still be discrete if you preferred me to be.”

The other troll nodded gratefully and Draal gave a clipped nod in return. He would try and catch the changeling alone, then.

 

O-_-o-_-O

 

Jim peeked his head around the door and looked into the living room where Strickler and his mother were directing the workers. He heard his former teacher say something about teenagers, pranks, and vandalism before he ducked back into the kitchen where he was making a late lunch. Sure that he would not be discovered he took the vile out of his pocket and looked it over with a slight frown. The glowing yellow potion looked harmless enough, never mind its luminescence. At the way Draal had talked about it he was expecting something more sinister in appearance.

He had not been given any suggestions on dosage, but he assumed it wouldn't take much. He didn't know if it had a taste or a smell, but if he put in too much he was sure Strickler would catch on. He couldn't take that chance so he carefully let only three drops fall into a cup of tea and stirred it in with an extra bit of lemon to hopefully mask anything that might give away the addition.

His trap laid, he turned back to the fish he was preparing and finished building the salad he planed to accompany it. Having to also feed his enemy didn't mean that he would cut corners in making his mother his usual standard of a good lunch.

Twenty minutes later and they all sat around the table. With the house empty of outsiders, Draal had come back up from the cellar and was watching with ill-disguised interest as he munched on some aluminum foil. Luckily, he was seated far enough back from the others that his rapt attention wouldn't be noticed.

He and Jim both held their breath as Strickler finally took a drink from his tea. The man made a face of relived surprise, as if pleased that it tasted good, before taking a second, larger gulp. It took all of Jim's self control not to grin or shout in victory. He still had to play this cool.

The table was awkwardly quiet as everyone tried to pretend like this was a normal afternoon.

“How's the food?” He would start small.

“Wonderful as usual, honey,” his mother answered with a soft smile.

“Surprisingly delicious, I rather like the extra citrus you've added to everything,” Strickler said with an approving nod.

“Better than the taste of human?” He would admit that was a bit of a jump but he had been playing nice since the two had come home, and he was tired of tiptoeing around his irritation.

“Jim!” His mother looked scandalized.

“Much better, actually. However, unlike many of my colleagues, I've never _eaten_ a human. Bitten, yes, but your insinuation has missed its mark.”

Barbara put down her fork and folded her arms, “Well, I suppose it was too much to hope for you two to get along.”

“Speaking of your colleagues, how's it feel having to cut ties and switch sides so suddenly?”

“Lovely use of alliteration,” the man said with an amused and caustic smirk, “you always had a way with words when you applied yourself. To answer your question, it has been more of a relief than anything. I wasn't expecting that, of course, but I do not regret the current path I am on.”

“And why is that? You've been plotting for who knows how many years and suddenly you're okay with having to change plans?”

“It is a running joke among us but we changelings are remarkably adept to _change_. We swim with the current, we think on our feet, and we make the best of any situation we happen to find ourselves. This case is a bit more extreme than usual but seeing as how I was never mindlessly dedicated to Gunmar or his cause I have no guilt in abandoning them. Fear he was an inevitability drove most of my past actions and a crushing need to please kept me useful and gave me a high rank among his loyal brood. But, I was already going against the Order and their desires to serve Gunmar when I came back to Arcadia.” His self satisfied smirk wavered a bit as he seemed to think back over what all he had just revealed.

“So you wouldn't just sell us out the moment you didn't need us anymore?” So far none of the answers could be proven to be true, but given the length of the replies and the candid nature of their delivery, Jim felt that the elixir was in effect.

“As unlikely as such a hypothetical opportunity would be, the answer is no. I have more at stake here than just my life or any ambitions for power.” The man looked at his mother with such naked admiration that it made Jim immediately uncomfortable.

“You honestly like my mom that much?” He hadn't intended to ask that out loud. It was blatantly obvious that the man was fond of his mom– it was what had gotten them into all of this mess in the first place. But, as he had told Draal earlier, it wasn't enough for him to simply have a crush on his mother. That wouldn't magically make things okay.

“I do not merely _like_ your mother. Barbara is the first to have ever arrested my attention and affection so completely. I could not imagine ever feeling the same towards another ever again. Anything I might have lost in this arrangement has been more than made up for in having a chance to be with her.” His cheeks were faintly pink but he continued on, “I never intended to care so deeply for her. Even as I felt myself growing more attached I knew it could be a bad idea. All of my instincts told me to be wary and to distance myself but against all better judgment I continued to fall.”

Barbara made a face, “Against all better judgment, hm? Better slow your row there, Mr. Darcy. You might end up saying something you will regret if you keep with these lines.” Despite her words it did appear that she was slightly amused.

His eyes went wide and his blush darkened. “No, I suppose that didn't sound good, did it? Barbara, I am overwhelmed by your capacity to care. It was what first drew me to you. You are a warm glow to a heart too long used to the cold. The fact that you've never once feared me, and have insisted on treating me as an equal, as a person... I cannot properly put into words how much that means to me. You push, you argue, you hold my hand, all of this as if I'm not a monster. It's the first time in a long while that I've not been treated as a shifty underling worth nothing more than how I might be used. For that, I would die for you.”

His heartfelt speech ended with a frown. Everything he had said had been true but it was far more forthcoming than he had intended. The delivery of that last line struck him as over dramatic, even if it _was_ how he felt. Something about the past few minutes felt off. He leaned forward and sniffed his plate and then his drink. His eyes narrowed as he found the culprit.

“If this isn't poetic justice,” he commented with a wry lift of his lips. He was both annoyed and impressed.

Barbara had been sitting speechless with her hand over her heart. Jim looked at her with a frown. She looked dangerously close to forgiving the man. It was good to know that Strickler wasn't lying about changing sides but that didn't make him any less frustrated with having his long time adversary exchanging doe-eyes with his mother. He slammed his fist on the table.

“Oh, come on! He's still a jerk! So he's not trying to kill me anymore, so he actually really likes you and it isn't an act or some weird infatuation, but that doesn't just excuse everything!”

“Jim, we talked about this this morning,” Barbara said with a disapproving frown.

“Yeah, I know mom, and I love you but you don't _know_ him!”

“James, if I–”

“No! I really don't want to hear it. How many people have you killed, anyway? What's the worst death you've been responsible for? And you act like that kind of thing doesn't matter anymore?”

“Jim!”

Strickler's face lost all of its color in an instant. He swallowed thickly but already he felt the answers fighting to come out. “I– I don't know an exact number. I am very old and I've never wanted to keep count of such a thing.”

Jim watched as the changeling's face contorted in discomfort, “What's the matter?”

“The worst death- the worst... I– I can't.” His knuckles were turning white where they clinched into fists on the table.

For the first time since they sat down, Draal spoke up, “He's trying to fight the compulsion magic. If he continues, you may need to get him a bucket to be sick into. The elixir assures the truth and forces it out if needed. The results are not pleasant.”

Jim's eyes widened with sudden regret. He had been mad but he didn't honestly want to _hurt_ the man.

“I can't, not– not in front of her,” Strickler managed through gritted teeth.

A small grunt of discomfort from Barbara had all eyes turning to her. She was equally pale and sweat rolled down her forehead. Her hands where clasped steadfast in her lap but she looked resolved despite the obvious pain. “What's going on?”

Jim looked horrified as he jumped up to go to her side. “Mom! I'm sorry! I didn't know it could hurt him! I used a truth potion; I had to know that we could trust him. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked something like that.” He turned to the man, angry and desperate, “Just answer! Make this stop!”

With a jerky shake of his head, Strickler stood up as well. He staggered against the table for a moment but he made it to Jim. He grabbed his arm roughly and started to head towards the kitchen.

“Walt. What are you doing?”

He turned back to Barbara with a pleading look, “I'm nnngh– I'm not going t-to hurt him. I can't– can't say such a thing to you. Just outside...”

Barbara shook her head fiercely and stood up, too. Draal was beside her in a flash to steady her when her knees buckled.

“No.”

“Barb–“

“ _No_! W-whatever it is, you tell me now.” She wasn't going to let him drag her son off to tell some horrible sin in secret. It had to be bad for him to fight this hard. He had just said how much he appreciated that she didn't treat him like a monster. It was clear he thought that would change if he allowed himself to confess in front of her.

He let go of Jim's arm and slumped against the wall. He was shaking now. The sheer effort to stay upright and keep the food he'd eaten in his stomach was its own battle. His eyes clinched shut as he gripped his stomach and crouched down, sliding along the wall until he was almost seated in the floor. When his eyes opened again they were a vivid red and glowing.

With an angry and despairing growl he surrendered to the magic.

 

O-_-o-_-O

 

Walter fled out the back door in a rush. In the silent aftermath of his admission the sounds of retching carried in from outside. No one made a move to go after him.

Jim was pale and looked properly chastised. He glanced at his mother where she leaned heavily against Draal and caught her breath. The pain left as suddenly as it had come.

“Mom, I'm – I'm sorry.”

Barbara shook her head and waved a hand at him. She didn't have the strength to answer verbally just yet. A tear rolled down her cheek and she pushed herself away from the table and walked out of the room.

Jim heard her slowly make her way up the stairs and then the firm click of her door shutting. He turned to Draal with a pained expression and the troll gave a helpless shrug. “Should I... go after her?”

“Not just yet. I would give her time to collect herself, first. I've not seen her this badly shaken in some time.” He frowned and turned towards the backdoor where outside it was now quiet. “What do you want to do about the changeling?”

“I don't know yet. I wasn't really expecting an answer, much less something like that. I– I didn't really mean to ask that. I was just mad. He and mom were getting along so well and after all the crap he put me through...”

Draal nodded in understanding. “What's done is done.”

Jim drew his bottom lip between his teeth in indecision. He looked towards the stairs then back to his friend. “I think I'm going to go. If mom asks, I'll be at the Market.” He wasn't running away, he assured himself. He just needed time to think.

 

O-_-o-_-O

 

Hours later, Barbara left her room. She came back down stairs to a quiet and empty house. The table had been cleared but the dishes were still dirty in the sink. There was a scribbled note hanging by a magnet that told her where Jim had gone but nothing of the other two. She looked over to the backdoor and sighed.

The sun was setting, casting everything into deep shadows and bringing with it a chill. Walter sat on the bottom step of her back stoop. He didn't move as she shut the door behind her and stepped down to sit near him. The silence was thick for several minutes until he finally let out a deep sigh and turned to face her. His eyes were a different sort of red, now. Puffy and bloodshot, it was evident that he'd been crying.

“I'm sorry you had to do that,” she said at last. Walt started to shake his head, but she continued on, “I'm not disgusted with you. I'm horrified on your behalf, but I've known for a while now that you weren't going to come with normal human baggage.”

Walt shook his head more firmly this time and held up a hand to stop her. “Subjectively, that was only the worst. Just because that night was forced upon me and there were witnesses to make sure I was successful, it does not make me blameless. There were countless others I was responsible for over the years. I regret that night but there are so many others that I did not bat an eye at. I will not have you casting me as some helpless victim who was forced to villainy. Made to do it or not, it was still by my hands, as were all the others.”

Given what Draal had told her when she first asked about changelings, she had half a mind to tell him that a victim was exactly what he was– at least initially. Who knew what sort of troll he might be today if he hadn't been conscripted to be some child soldier in a centuries old war. But she wouldn't belittle him or erase his agency by saying so out loud. That was not what he needed to hear right now. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he startled a little at her touch.

“How old are you, Walter?”

His frown deepened as he thought about it. “Given that I can hardly remember my childhood, I only started keeping count a few years after I began living as a human. I don't have an accurate number.”

“Well, after you started counting, then.”

“This year will make three thousand, exactly. There was a solar eclipse that year, and at the time I found it terribly poetic that I should start to keep track of who I was as an individual along side such an ill omen.”

Barbara's eyes widened in surprise and her mouth dropped open a moment as she tried to wrap her head around such a large number. She gave herself a small shake then snorted indelicately from her seat behind him. “Yes, that does sound like you.” The wind picked up around them and she shivered. She gave two gentle taps on his shoulder to scoot him over then moved down a stair to sit beside him to block some of the cold. It also helped to drive home her next point, “I had to take some time to process everything. But, I've decided that I'm still not afraid of you.”

He looked at her as if he wasn't sure how to respond.

“Are you sorry for trying to kill my son?” She had to settle that first before they could go any further. He had apologized for the Bond and it could maybe be said that he'd apologized in a general sense for being an antagonist, but this was important and she needed to know.

He nodded with a shrug, “I never really tried in earnest. If I had wanted him dead there were so many opportunities to make it so. I even called off overt attacks claiming they ran too high a risk of exposure but it was only to buy the boy more time. He was an endless nuisance when we were enemies and I didn't pull my punches when we fought, but even then I tended to treat it like a spar. Jim was always a favorite of mine, my fondness was apparently so obvious it had my loyalty called into question. But yes, to answer your query, for any of the times I thought he might die because of me and did nothing, I am sorry.”

Barbara was quiet for a while after that. The sun had long since set by the time she eventually rested her head against his shoulder. “Nearly three thousand, huh? You did tell me that I couldn't keep holding you to human standards.” She smirked, “Unfortunately, however, I don't like a lot of troll standards. You're just going to have to adapt to house rules.”

He swallowed thickly and nodded once more. He didn't trust his voice just yet.

The bulkhead door swung open beside them and Draal poked his head out from the cellar. “Am I interrupting something?”

Barbara smiled and motioned him over, “No, we're done for now.”

Draal sheepishly came to sit by them and gave a small huff before looking directly at the changeling. “I am sorry I told Jim about that elixir.”

“I'm not,” Barbara said quickly. She shook her head. “It forced an issue that might have otherwise gone unaddressed. It wasn't a very fair way to go about it but I'm satisfied with the results.” Walter grunted from his seat beside her and she gave a light flick to his ear.

"Be that as it may, I am sorry it hurt you," the man said with a grimace, remembering how much pain the magic had caused him.

"Honestly, I've had menstruation cramps that were worse."

Walt's eyes widened comically, "You have got to be joking."

"I guess you'll find out in about a week, wont you?" She cackled at his look of comprehension and panic.

Draal watched the exchange with a keen eye and cataloged their closeness. Even after all that, she was going to accept him and continue this strange alliance. An alliance that had grown to something like friendship, if he were honest. Before the thought could distract him from his real reason for seeking out the changeling, he got to his point.

“Our friend Aaarrrgghh has been cut with Creeper's Sun. Do you know if there is a cure?”

Walter shrugged with an easy nonchalance, “Of course there is.” At the look of complete surprise on the other troll he rolled his eyes, “It's commonly used for torture among Gumm-Gumm ranks. It wouldn't do as a reprimanding if it was a guaranteed death sentence. I probably have a book in my home library that would detail the needed process. We can figure out a plan to go and get it tomorrow.”

“Just like that?”

“Well, I could hardly say no and not look like an ass, now could I? I'm trying to turn over a new leaf, as it were. It would be appreciated if you didn't keep acting like the world will end because I'm being nice.” He got a pointed throat clearing for that and Draal chuckled with a shake of his head.

The relief was immeasurable. He shifted back to rest on his elbows as stars began to dot the sky above them, and a companionable hush settled over the yard. Of all the different expectations they imagined a few days ago, no one of them could have predicted it might land them here, with understanding and something like trust forging between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it cooperates with me, the next chapter will be the last for this part of the story.  
> This chapter was very tricky and I really hope it carries the right tones that I wanted it to.  
> [EDIT] for those who read the original, I've aged Strickler up significantly than the 720 I had him at. I've recently stated reading The Book of Ga-Huel and we're working on a much much larger time line than I was originally thinking and I'm just making this minor tweak to mirror how long I imagine he's been in the game.   
> (for the curious, the date I used is Oct 24 984BC with this AU taking place in 2016)


	9. Chapter 9

Jim grunted as he landed hard on his back. The Forge began to slow around him until the spinning gears ground to a stop and an echoing silence replaced them. He glanced over to the control switch and saw that Blinky had been the one to turn it off.

“Not that I do not appreciate your dedication to more training, Master Jim, but if I may point out, it seems you have something weighing on your mind this evening.”

“How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough. I must say, it is inadvisable to train alone in the best of times but given your distracted state I would highly recommend having backup on hand. Now, come over here and let’s talk. What is it that has you so out of sorts?” Blinky could guess what might be bothering the young Trollhunter, but he wanted to let the boy have the chance to explain things in his own words.

Jim gave a long sigh as he rolled himself to his feet and made the short walk over to his mentor. He was grateful for a chance to talk to someone about what had happened this afternoon. He wasted no time filling Blinky in on the details of his plan and the unpleasant consequences that followed.

“I mean, I feel kind of bad, but I don't think I should? Am I wrong for not wanting them to get along so well? Was I wrong for using that elixir? _I_ shouldn’t be the one who's feeling guilty!”

Blinky nodded thoughtfully as he debated on how best to give advice in this particular situation. “I think, perhaps, the reason you do feel some measure of guilt is because of who you are at your core. You are a good person, James Lake Jr., and you have a great deal of honor. Personally, I don’t feel bad about what you did. That changeling did tie me up to use as leverage against you, among a great many other grievances. However, I can understand why you are upset, and you have every right to be. It is a complicated situation.”

“This whole thing is one giant headache.”

“Indeed. Yet, I have met your mother and spoken to her twice now. She is a formidable woman.” Vivid flashbacks of their first meeting came back to him and he grimaced. Formidable might be an understatement. “If her involvement is the root of your worry then I would suggest sitting down, in private, and having an honest conversation with her.”

Jim heaved a small grunt of agreement.

“With the timing of everything, would I be correct in assuming that you have not yet had a chance to really talk to her?” Jim gave stiff nod. “Then, that may be the best place to start. As for the changeling, you do not owe him an apology. The way I see it, being forced into such an interrogation is a fair price to pay, all things considered. Still, Velsanlei Serum has its reputation for a reason. May I ask what you did with the rest of it?”

Jim shrugged, “I dumped it on the lawn before I came down here.”

“Not the option I would have gone with, but perhaps it is for the best. At least now it does not run the risk of future misuse. That does bring up another point, I’m going to have to ask Draal about his dubious contacts. First that Grit-Shaka and now Velsanlei! I really want to know where he’s coming by these things.”

“Hey, Jimbo! Why haven’t you been answering your texts?”

Jim looked over to where Toby was jogging his way toward them. Claire followed behind the other boy at a more relaxed pace, but she looked equally concerned. Jim dismissed his armor and pulled out his phone. He had eight unread messages and five missed calls. He winced with guilt.

“Sorry, Tobes. I’ve had a lot on my mind.”

“No kidding! Which is why I was starting to get worried when you wouldn’t respond, dude!”

“Sorry.”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s all good. Is it all good? You okay?”

“I’m okay. More weirded out than anything, I think,” he answered honestly. Having gotten the chance to unload everything to Blinky, as well as getting the troll’s validation, had soothed his ruffled nerves enough that he was beginning to think a bit more clearly.

“Who wouldn’t be?” Claire nodded with a shrug. “But, you have to admit, it isn’t _the weirdest_ thing we’ve had to deal with.” Jim’s tired chuckle and shy grin of acknowledgment was met with Claire’s fist bumping his arm gently.

“Next time you run off without warning, take your phone off vibrate, okay?” She scolded him lightly with a fond roll of her eyes.

“Will do,” Jim promised.

  
  


O-_-o-_-O

  
  


By the time Jim returned home he was pleasantly tired and his limbs burned from the long but satisfying evening. After the initial check-in and fussing, Claire and Toby had been more than happy to push the awkward drama out of mind with some friendly sparring. After the chance to vent, Jim's concentration had vastly improved and he was able to throw himself into a workout routine more fully.

He stopped mid-stretch as he walked into the dark and empty house. He was just beginning to worry when the muted sound of laughter drifted in from the back yard. His shoulders dropped in relief as he shut the door behind him then made his way to the other end of the house.

His fingers reflexively tightened into fists as he looked out the window and saw his mother sitting shoulder to shoulder with Strickler, and wearing the brown jacket he favored. She was saying something Jim couldn’t quite hear, but both Draal and Strickler laughed loudly at whatever it had been. Draal slapped his knee as he caught his breath and then reached forward and bumped his mother playfully on the arm which knocked her into Stickler. In turn, the changeling pushed back against her, righting her again, and seeming to get in a joke of his own in the process.

Jim bit his lip as he watched them and the tension gradually melted from his frame. Before he started jumping to any more conclusions he would take Blinky’s advice and actually talk to his mother. Feeling only a minor guilt at interrupting whatever conversation the three of them were sharing, he opened the back door.

The laughter faded slowly as the others became aware of him. His mother turned to face him fully once she realized he had come home, and she smiled warmly up at him. Shrugging the jacket off her shoulders to stand, she hugged him and greeted gently, “Hey, honey.”

“Hi mom,” he hugged her back. “Could we talk?”

Barbara’s eyes softened knowingly and she nodded. She turned back to address the others, “If you gentlemen will excuse me, we’ll continue this discussion later.”

“But of course, Barbara the Bold,” Draal said with exaggerated deference. Strickler began snickering helplessly as she threw her hands into the air.

“Barbara Flame-Wielder,” the changeling added.

“ _Later_ , I said,” she warned as she rolled her eyes in playful exasperation.

Jim gave a startled laugh, “What?”

“Nu uh, come on before things get sidetracked.” She placed her arm across his shoulders and led him back into the house, shutting the door firmly behind them.

Draal observed the changeling closely as he, in turn, watched the two humans depart. With the certainty of the truth serum, along with the offer to help Aaarrrgghh, he found that he was actually beginning to respect the other male. It was not an entirely welcome feeling, but it was getting harder to keep disliking him. Because, despite everything, Stricklander could be surprisingly charismatic. He even decided that if Barbara consented to let him, he might not object if the changeling tried to court his friend in earnest.

“I know what was said today, but if you ever hurt them, I will find some way of severing that Bond and smashing you into a gooey paste.”

Walter’s eyebrow raised a fraction as he turned his attention back to the other troll. His smile was rueful when he answered, “I never would have expected to be on the receiving end of a shovel-talk. It is made one hundred times more surreal coming from you. Though, I do appreciate your level of dedication.”

“A shovel, a hammer, my bare hands, it will not matter. You have been warned.”

He snorted in amusement and nodded, but did not bother to correct him. They sat in comfortable silence for several long minutes after that, until finally, Draal stood up and walked back to the bulkhead door.

“I told Aaarrrgghh that I would let him know when I had an answer from you.”

Walter dipped his head in acknowledgment, “Goodnight, then.”

Draal huffed before gruffly muttering a returned farewell and closing the door behind him.

Walt wasn’t sure how much time passed after that before he finally stood up as well. He shook the pins-and-needles out of his leg with a grimace and let himself back into the house. The kitchen light was on and the dishes that had been in the sink were now on the drying rack, but there was no sign of Jim or Barbara. Feeling a little out of place, he quietly set out to look for them.

The door to Jim’s room was open a crack, and he found them propped on Jim’s bed talking softly to one another. Barbara was running her fingers through her son’s hair while he gestured lazily along to whatever he was saying. The feeling of intruding on something private was immediate, but he couldn’t help but to watch them for a few seconds longer.

A sharp pang of jealousy flared up, but he swiftly chided himself for it and pushed the feeling to the back of his mind. Before he could think more on the unexpected emotion, he silently turned to go back down stairs.

Once in the den, the tenderness of their expressions was burned like an afterimage in his mind as he sat on the tattered couch. That sort of familiarity and love was something he didn’t feel like he deserved, but the craving for it left a tightness in his chest all the same. It nearly made him bitter to admit that he wanted it, the last coils of his changeling upbringing loosening as he had to reminded himself that it wasn’t a weakness to want trust and intimacy. It didn’t make him lesser for wanting to _belong_.

Thoughts of what he wanted for his life now, and how best to try to get it, followed him to sleep.

  
  


O-_-o-_-O

  
  


Aside from the previous night, Barbara could not recall a time that her house had been so full. It was proving tricky to navigate with all the bodies trying to occupy the same small space. The dining room table was overflowing with food and papers as Walter attempted to speak over the din. The friendly chaos only subsided when Barbara finally intervened by loudly clearing her throat and tapping a pair of tongs against a tray.

She had awoken to the smell of bacon and come down stairs to find her house already stuffed with trolls and teenagers. It was a sunny Saturday morning and plotting was afoot.

“Good morning, Dr. L!” Toby greeted as he pulled the last free chair back from the table and offered it to her.

Barbara’s smile turned into a yawn that she hid behind her hand as she accepted the seat. She had barely gotten out her own greeting when a plate was plopped in front of her that was piled with eggs and toast. Personally, she would have been fine with just a bowl of cereal but she accepted the breakfast graciously and motioned for the discussion to return to whatever it had been trying to accomplish.

“Thank you. Now, as I was saying, we will need to be quick about this. While I’m unsure if my office at the school will be under watch, I am positive that my own living quarters will be. Claire and I will go to my home for the spell books most likely to have the Creeper’s Sun cure; so, that will leave you two to retrieve what you can from my office. Simultaneous action is likely our best chance.” He pulled out a pen from his pocket and handed it to Jim. “You will need Notenrique, as I’m sure you remember. Please, don’t break anything and try not to get caught.”

“I’m not sure I’m comfortable with Claire going alone with you,” Jim said as he accepted the disguised key.

“If that’s because you still don’t trust me, then-”

“No, it’s not that. But, shouldn’t you guys have more back up if that’s the place you’re suspecting is going to be more heavily guarded?”

Claire rolled her eyes, “It’ll be fine. You know I can take care of myself.”

“While you make a fair point, our goal is stealth. The idea is to be in and out before it is even suspected that anything is amiss. Any more than two people would increase the chances of being caught. Preferably, I would like to just go alone, but the shadow staff is an advantage I’m not going to disregard.”

“This is so nuts! Mission impossible style!” Toby interjected around a mouthful of bacon. “I still can’t believe we’re just now finding out about all this, though. Not cool, wingman! You were just gonna suffer in silence and leave us in the dark?”

From his nearby seat beside Draal on the floor, Aaarrrgghh shrugged apologetically.

“Didn’t want worry.”

“Nah, I mean, I get it. Don’t like it, but I can get it. What I _don’t_ get, though, is how you didn’t know there was a cure if it’s supposedly a common method of torture for Gumm-Gumms. Which, by the way, _holy heck_ , talk about messed up.” Toby gave a full shudder of revulsion at the thought.

“I said it was common, I did not say it was a long standing or traditional practice. The good general here defected nearly five-hundred years ago. Creeper’s Sun didn’t even exist back then. That poison has only been in use for the last two centuries or so, and all details of its components have been well guarded secrets.”

“Then how do you have the details?” Claire asked with an arched brow.

“I may or may not have refused orders to burn a library’s worth of invaluable books, and instead secreted them off to my own personal collection. Said books range in content from everything like history to spells and poisons.”

“You know things are getting real when book burning gets involved,” Toby nodded sagely.

“What I wouldn’t give to get my hands on such a collection!” Blinky’s eyes were gleaming at the very idea of forbidden historical texts.

“You will be more than welcome to borrow my books, but that does hinge on getting them in the first place. So, if we could get back on task, please.”

Barbara watched with appreciation as Walter went into lecture mode as he outlined the finer points of the operation. She picked at her plate with little interest as she followed his plans. Worry for the potential danger was somewhat tempered by his streamlined strategy and attention to detail. It was no wonder the man had made such a good teacher, she thought ruefully.

Walter was just wrapping up when Barbara’s phone rang. She bit her lip as she checked her caller-ID, already knowing who it was likely to be. She sighed as her suspicions were confirmed and she pushed her chair back to excuse herself.

“Sorry, it’s the hospital, I’ve got to take this. Don’t any of you leave until I get back,” she said as she stood up.

“Your mother really is a remarkable human,” Blinky said as he watched her hurry out of the room.

“Fighting evil by moonlight, saving lives by daylight,” Toby joked while playfully nudging his friend with his elbow.

“If only she had such a manageable schedule. As it stands, it’s far less predictable and more like doing both without regard for where the sun is,” Draal commented.

“I was just making a reference to a show. But yeah, does your mom ever take a break?”

“Ugh, I wish,” Jim answered with a tired sigh. It was kind of nice to have others recognize how awesome and hard working his mom was, but at the same time he found it a little uncomfortable that more people were getting into their bubble and could see what he saw, how tired and relentless her work could make her. She couldn’t even finish breakfast before her phone was going off reminding her she needed to be somewhere else.

“Okay, I’m back,” Barbara said, returning to the table none the wiser about having been a topic of conversation. “I told them I was going to have to come in a little later. I’ve got about a two hour window, do you think you guys can be back before I need to leave? I would like to be here just in case something goes wrong.”

Walter nodded crisply, his shoulders straightening. “If all goes according to plan, it should not even take a full hour. On that note, Ms. Nuñez, do you think you could call your _brother_ and have him agree to be ready to meet at the high school?”

“The changeling posing as a baby has a phone?” Blinky asked while looking surprised.

“Why not? We gave you a phone, too, remember?” Claire pointed out as she pulled up Notenrique in her contacts list. She shrugged and added, “Still not the weirdest thing to happen in the last few months.”

“I’m beginning to wonder what your idea of weirdest is,” Toby challenged with a laugh.

“It’s more about looking at things as a whole rather than little individual oddities. Now, shush.”

As the teens bickered and finished off their food, Barbara caught Walter’s eyes from across the table. He gave a small, slightly crooked grin when she smiled at him. “Please, be safe,” she said softly. He gave a single, serious nod in answer.

“I will,” he promised.

After Claire finished her call and everyone began getting up to set out, Barbara pulled Jim off to the side to remind him to be safe, too. They had stayed up well into the night talking and the air between them was much lighter. There was a new and better level of understanding as she pulled him in for a hug, “Just be careful. Remember to stay aware of your surroundings.”

Jim rolled his eyes fondly, “I know. I’ve been doing this Trollhunter thing for a while now, remember? This will be a piece of cake.”

“Don’t jinx it, Jim! You know those are famous last words!”

“ _You_ don’t jinx it!”

“Alright, enough of that. Let’s go.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had every intention for this to be the last chapter but it was getting way too long and if I had not of cut it off here it may well have been another two weeks before I updated. I figured you guys would like two bite-sized chapters instead of waiting longer for one huge one. Plus, doing it this way brings the chapter count up to a nice, round 10 rather than cutting off at 9. (not that that matters but it pleases me on an aesthetic level)
> 
> I'm going to go into more detail with the next chapter's end notes but for now let me just say again how deeply I appreciate everyone who has left me a comment on this fic. I am continuously in awe of how nice and wonderful you guys are and it is a genuine pleasure to write for y'all!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Here we are at the last chapter! I'm so sorry it's taken so long. Mostly, I was hung up on getting it just right and stressing over how best to give it a good stand alone ending that would also pave the way for future installments. With the next season pending arrival in just a few weeks I had to make myself stop worrying so much about falling short and to just hope for the best so that you guys could get this before all the new canon stuff comes out. I've already got the next fic for this AU named and outlined. Wherever the Roads May Run, coming to a site near you!  
> This chapter is dedicated to my friends editoress and lafemmedefxndom who have played a integral role in the writing of this story. Stay tuned for the ending note for even more heartfelt thank-yous for the various others who've reviewed and helped shape this fic.

"Would someone mind explainin' what we're doin' here, exactly?"

"We're here to grab as many books and important looking bits as we can to try and find the cure for Wingman! We only just found out that he's been dealing with that Creeper's Sun stuff since the night we visited the Quagawumps!" Toby informed the small green head that was mostly obscured by a hedge.

"Huh. Nasty stuff. Well, hurry it up! I'm on a tight schedule."

The window they needed to go through happened to be right above the bush Notenrique had chosen to take cover in. According to Strickler, it was always left unlocked in case of visitors like Angor Rot who couldn't feasibly use the front door.

As Jim carefully worked on opening the window, the changeling conversationally asked, "How come you always call 'im Wingman?"

"You know, like, your best bud! Your look-out, the guy you fly with! 'Never, _never_ leave your wingman' - haven't you ever seen _Top Gun_?"

"Never even heard of it."

Toby gasped and dramatically clutched his chest, "But it's a classic!"

"Guys, could we focus, please? Strickler said there might be spies or traps, we can talk about boring 80s movies later."

"B- Boring! Jim! I've never felt so betrayed in my life!"

"It's not even your favorite movie!"

"But it's a _classic_!"

"Focus! Okay, we're in. Eyes sharp, let's get this over with."

Double checking to make sure there were no immediate observers, Jim hefted himself up onto the casing. Cautiously, he leaned into the familiar office to look for anything that might be out of place. All was quiet. Nothing looked any more menacing or unusual than it typically did so he carefully lowered himself into the room.

"The coast clear?" Toby was already pulling himself up with a grunt, not waiting on an answer. Notenrique scampered in ahead of him by using his claws to climb further up the wall and enter upside down with a flourish.

"Don't smell like nothin's here," the changeling announced. "Jus' the stuff-shirt's usual funk of fancy cologne an old books. Don't reckon anyone's thought to come here, yet."

"You're sure?"

"Not really. Got a pretty reliable snout, though, an usually goblins 'n such ain't subtle. Aside from Strickler, the only other smells are Angor and Otto an those are days old."

"Aw, man. What a let down," Toby sighed as he readjusted his shirt from where it had ridden up during his climb. "Well, not a let down, I guess. Totally a good thing, but a little anti-climatic, ya know?"

Jim rolled his eyes and made his way over to the book case. He was used to his friend's antics by now. "We still need to be careful. Just because they haven't been here yet doesn't mean they won't come before we're out."

"Or the janitor. How lame would that suck to be caught by the staff after all the hype about the Order and assassins?"

Jim gave a half-hearted chuckle in response but he was still on edge. His mind was now worrying over how things might be going for Claire since they weren't running into any resistance. The fact that things were going smoothly felt more stressful than if they had been met with a fight.

Reflexively, he summoned his armor and gripped Daylight's hilt tight as Notenrique placed the key into it's slot and the bookcase rumbled to life. Unconcerned, Toby pulled three wrinkled trash bags out of his pocket and walked by him. As he fluffed one of the bags open he looked over his shoulder.

"You coming, dude? The coast is as clear as it's going to get. Notenrique can go stand guard." He then turned back to their task. "Think we should take that map?"

Regaining his focus, Jim shook his head and walked fully into the alcove. "It looks way too big. Half the pins would fall out if we tried." He accepted a bag from Toby and began sweeping random papers off the table into it.

Toby nodded his head and pulled out his phone. "Ta-da! The joys of modern technology. Super secret changeling map accounted for. Oh! This looks neat!"

O-_-o-_-O

"You live in an apartment?"

"There's something about that that amuses you?"

Claire shrugged and shook her head as she closed the portal behind them, "I had been expecting some secluded house out away from people, maybe in the woods somewhere. Better for hosting evil meetings and such. Apartment complexes don't really allow for trap doors and menacing basements."

Strickler laughed, "True, which is what makes them so appealing. Hosting evil meetings is one of the very things I was avoiding by choosing this place to call home. I do enjoy my privacy and if I had a house outside the city Bular would have moved right in on top of me. Being a minion of a dark lord was very much something I wanted kept separate from other areas of my life. Having neighbors on either side of one's flat significantly cuts down on unwanted visitors."

"Well, that certainly didn't stop whoever did this," Claire said with a note of apology in her tone.

The apartment was in ruins.

Stuffing from the overturned furniture littered the floor and claw marks ran along the wallpaper in random patches. Worst of all, in her opinion, were the scattering of books all over the apartment. It looked like a library had exploded and then vomited the remains all into one room. Not all of the volumes were torn or broken and the teen reached for the closest survivor. She nearly dropped it in shock when she opened the cover.

"This- this is a first edition! A Virginia Woolf first edition!"

"A large portion of my library were first editions or else other very rare collectables. Those absolute bastards. That collection took years of work. It's a terrible shame." His delivery sounded calm but his jaw was clenched and his eye twitched slightly as he looked over what remained of his bookshelves.

"These are coming too," Claire told him decisively as she tucked the book up under her arm and began working her way further into the apartment.

"We don't have time for-"

"Nope! We have totally got time for this. Don't even pretend like you don't want to try and save them, too. I'll just grab a few pillowcases off your bed to carry them. It won't even be that many more things! We came for books and scrolls, what's a few more?"

The changeling gave a half smile and dipped his head in agreement, grateful that she was insisting they not be left behind. As he reached down to start digging through the debris he heard her laugh from the direction of his bedroom.

"Why do you have so many pillows!?"

"We are on a time sensitive mission, let's not get distracted with unimportant details. Besides, I don't have _that_ many."

"Well not anymore you don't. But, from what I can tell of the remains, you had at least fifteen, which is twelve too many if you ask me. Notenrique also likes to hoard bedding, is it a changeling thing? Here, these didn't have any huge tears in them."

Strickler declined to take the pillowcase she offered and instead handed her a small stack of books he'd scavenged. He then pulled out another pen from his pocket and said, "No, you go ahead and gather up what you can find. Meanwhile, I'll nab what we came here for. Apartment flats may not offer any menacing basements but with time and creativity, secret rooms can be constructed."

He quickly made his way into the kitchen and inserted his key into what otherwise looked like an ordinary wall. A small click sounded and a sliding door revealed itself and shifted back. As soon as he stepped inside he swore loudly.

"What?"

_Burned them all, you said? If you're still alive, don't worry, I'll take care of them for you._

"Otto."

"What?" Claire asked again. She joined him in the kitchen with the now bulging pillowcases dangling in her grip. "How did he get in there if you've got the key?"

"Like any lock, it can be picked, it just needs a changeling to do it." He rubbed the bridge of his nose and gritted his teeth as he crumpled up the note. "This is highly inconvenient."

"He wouldn't destroy them, would he? I mean, couldn't he have just done that here?"

"He likely thinks he can ransom them back to me. 'If I'm still alive' he says. Otherwise, I'm sure he would find some other use for them. He has always been an opportunist." He tossed Otto's wadded note towards the direction of the trashcan. He realized halfway through the motion that it was a futile gesture as the can in question was on its side and split in two. Honestly, it was insult to injury to make such a mess.

He was halfway turned around to leave when a shifting, fluttering noise caught his attention. He straightened immediately and strained his ears to better catch the sound. It suddenly occurred to him that if Otto had been the only one to break in, his house would not have been so needlessly ransacked. In a flash he switched to his troll form.

Without missing a beat, Claire dropped the sacks of books and held the shadow staff at the ready. Strickler found himself impressed with her reflexes but shifted her foot with his own as he moved behind her to guard her back.

"Widen your stance for better balance."

"What is it? Is there someone else here?"

"I'm not sure, ju- oh. _Lovely._ " He snarled as he plucked several knives from his collar.

"What!?"

"Tooth fairies."

Claire nearly lowered her weapon in confusion, "Come again?"

"Tooth fairies. Don't let the name fool you, they are more closely related to goblins than true fairies and they are extremely vicious creatures. There!" Before he could slip into an accidental lecture about them, he spotted the first few pushing the cover off an air vent to crawl into the room. Blades skewered the initial wave of the creatures but more were quickly taking their place and more still were starting to swarm in from other areas of the house as if answering a sudden call to arms. They spilled from the vents and slipped out of the furniture like a parody of the locust plague.

"Ah! What the heck!" Claire dodged one as it buzzed past her head and then smacked another out of the air, wielding the staff like a baseball bat.

"Can you get us out of here?"

"We can't just leave! There's got to be over two hundred of these things, what about your neighbors!"

"We're lucky there aren't more!"

Reacting on reflex she stomped on one as she struggled to keep her balance while more of them circled around her head. She swatted with the staff but it was hard to aim for so many small targets with such a narrow weapon.

"Ow! Shit! They bite!"

She stomped on another and gagged as she looked down at the mess she was making. She didn't even like to squish spiders and these things were much larger than even the biggest arachnid she knew of. She looked over to her former teacher who had abandoned throwing knives and was simply slashing at them midair with his claws.

"You're going to need something besides that staff if you want to stay and fight," the changeling said between lunges. He reached over quickly and pulled one off the back of her shirt before it could get a better grip. His own stone skin made it much harder for the fairies to find purchase but they were relentless in their frenzy.

Ignoring him, Claire slapped five more out of the air before sprinting to the overturned kitchenette table and pulling it over her arm like a shield. Hunkering down behind it, she smashed her elbow against the counter and squished another in the process. Several of the tooth fairies had time to latch onto her pants and jacket sleeve as she paused in her movements long enough to draw in a deep, focused breath.

It took several seconds longer than usual to summon her concentration as the little winged monsters scratched at any piece of flesh they could reach, but she managed to succeed.

"Yes!" Claire gave a breathless cheer as a portal opened in the center of the room.

"Aim for that!"

A number of the tooth fairies immediately flew into the dark mass unprompted, whether from lack of coordination or curiosity and Claire laughed as she began to knock as many as she could towards it.

Several frantic minutes later, Claire and Stickler stood panting heavily in an empty and quiet kitchen as the portal closed. The last of the creatures gave an offended squeak as the changeling crushed it underfoot and then tried to wipe it off against a remaining clean patch of tile. Claire made another gagging sound as he did nothing more than succeed in smearing the slime around.

Strickler gave a shrug and shifted back into is human skin which was miraculously free of guts and grime. Claire wrinkled her nose in envy as she observed her own gore splattered clothes. It couldn't be helped.

"Are you alright?"

"Just a couple of scrapes and a bite. Maybe two bites. Holy shit they sting. Must be nice being made out of rock."

He fought his inner teacher and refrained from scolding her language. She had more than earned the right to swear. Instead, he gave a dry laugh and answered, "It does come in handy from time to time."

He helped her remove a piece of wing from her hair then asked, "Where did you send them to?"

The girl's smile was positively devious as she answered, "To a certain troll in Argentina who has too big of an appetite. I took offense to almost being eaten, so it seemed like a fitting place for those annoying bugs to go."

"I tip my hat to your sense of spite," he answered with a fond chuckle. Along with Jim, Claire had been another of his more favored students. She had always been a clever girl and in this moment his dormant affection for her rose to the fore. Then, the full meaning of her statement registered and his eyes widened in surprise, "You were able to conjure a portal all the way from here to Gatto's Keep?"

"I'm pretty sure," she answered with a shrug. "When I make a portal, I can see the other side in my mind's eye even after I visualize where I want it to go. It certainly looked like I made it go there. Being in a fight like that made it easier to use the staff, it didn't resist me like it used to, if that makes sense."

"I see. I feel I should caution you, that staff focuses mostly on negative emotions like anger and hate. Make sure you are always the one in control when tapping into it, even for short periods of time. It is not uncommon for weapons to possess those who wield them if they are careless in their handling."

Claire nodded seriously. Toby had been the one to make the initial observation that she seemed to control it better when she was angry but she had suspected that the connection went deeper than that. It was reassuring to have that conformation.

"May I offer you some advice? Any strong emotion will work and if you can focus on a sense of protection instead of vengeance or violence it will lessen any potential threat to your psyche."

"I'll keep that in mind. Whoa! Watch out!" She had been about to pick the pillowcases of books back up when one of the bodies launched itself off the floor and flew towards them. She twirled the staff to adjust her grip before sweeping it down inches from Stricker's face. The hit flung the creature back to the ground and she brought the bottom of the staff down onto it with a grim finality.

"I guess it was only stunned earlier."

The changeling rubbed his hand over his face and cleared away the thin trickle of blood from his nose and cheek where the tooth fairy's claws had managed to swipe him. He frowned and looked down at the mess. They couldn't leave the apartment like this for some human to find. There was also the fact that it was hard to tell if any of the other little buggers might still be alive like that one had been. He sighed heavily in resignation.

"Go out into the hall and pull the fire alarm."

O-_-o-_-O

"And they call you _Not_ -Enrique?" Barbara frowned as she opened the first aid kit and took out the antibiotic spray and bandages for Toby. The boy in question sat at the dining room table sulking over his injuries. Jim and been pulled down to the basement by Blinky to begin sorting through everything they had brought back from Walter's office. Draal and Aaarrrgghh had been pushed upstairs to make more room and were watching Barbara work.

"Eh, s'not that bad, really. I've been called plenty worse," the changeling answered. He was seated in the open portion of the room divider that enclosed the kitchen. He picked a small bit of _something_ out of his teeth, looked it over briefly, then put it right back into his mouth.

Barbara made a face then turned back to Toby. Still addressing the changeling as she began cleaning the cut on the boy's palm she asked, "But don't you have an actual name?"

"Nah. Unless we pick 'em ourselves, changelings don't really get names."

"And you haven't picked one?" The changeling shrugged and her frown deepened. She made a mental note to ask Walt more about this topic later and if it would be wrong to suggest helping him pick a real name.

"There, all done. Honestly, I would have thought with all this trollhunting stuff you would know to be more careful about handling weapons."

"In my defense, all other display swords I've ever come across have been super dull and only meant to look cool," Toby said as he examined the neatly wrapped bandage.

"And you thought a sword in a secret changeling backroom was a display?" Draal shook his head in amusement.

"Ouch!" The conversation was halted as Barbara suddenly jerked to attention. She removed her glasses and gingerly touched her face. She bit her lip nervously when her fingers came away with blood on them. She turned to the others, "Does it look bad?"

"If it were any deeper it might leave a pretty badass scar," Toby said with an approving nod.

"It is hardly a scratch," Draal answered, being a bit more helpful.

"I hope Claire and Walter are alright. This makes me nervous," she said as she reached back into the first aid kit to start treating her own small wound.

She had been on edge when Jim and Toby had come back with blood on them until she had learned that it was only a minor self-inflicted accident. This scratch had felt deliberate and it sent her right back into fretting.

"Have any other pains followed?" Draal had shifted closer to better see the cut. When she shook her head he shrugged, "Then I would not worry."

"Thanks, but I'm going to anyway. I'm only tied to Walter, after all. He had better be looking after Claire if they've run into trouble."

"Damn right, he'd better!" The changeling was sitting up to attention now. Barbara found it immediately endearing that the concern on the small troll's face looked sincere.

"Do we know where Strickler lives? Should we go in as backup?"

Barbara shook her head in indecision. "I have his address but I don't know if we would even get there in time. Plus, I told him I would be here in case something went wrong, this will be where they come if there's a problem."

Toby slumped in his chair and frowned, "That makes sense I guess. I could call Claire and see if she answers?"

"Distraction," Aaarrrgghh told him with a shake of his head. "Fighting needs focus."

Barbara bit her lower lip as she resisted the urge to reach for her own phone. She knew fighting might be a possibility but not having any details left her feeling helpless. Before she could worry herself any further, a swooshing noise broke the tense quiet that had settled over the room.

From a horizontal disc of warped space, a pile of books and three lumpy pillowcases fell onto the floor. In less than a moment, a second, vertical, portal opened and Claire and Walter stepped through it. They both looked disheveled but otherwise relatively unharmed. Claire was clearly the worse for wear, being covered in some sort of slime, sporting several shallow cuts, and smelling vaguely of smoke.

"What happened to you? Get sneezed on by an ogre?" Toby asked in a roundabout way of making sure she was fine.

"Haha, funny. Apparently, tooth fairies are a thing. This would be tooth fairy guts."

"Oh, ew!"

Barbara wasted no time in emptying what remained of the first aid kit onto the table. None of the wounds she saw looked terrible but she wanted to get at them quickly to avoid infection.

"I didn't know there were even fairies still around after the war," Draal said as he shuffled to the side to try and make more space for them.

"They're more goblin than fairy. At any rate, war or not, not every species of fae went extinct those many years ago."

"Shakespeare?"

Everyone looked to Aaarrrgghh who had started to gently sort through the books that had been brought back. He held up an ornately bound leather tome with a questioning tilt of his head.

"Sorry, that's all literature and human writings. The library we needed had been broken into."

"Otto has them," Walter added with a long-suffering look towards the ceiling. "I know which motel he's been staying at. As soon as I've cleaned off I'll go get them."

"You look clean enough to me," Draal said while giving him a confused once-over.

"In this form."

"Speaking of," Barbara interrupted, "Claire, I want you to go take a shower. I've got a bathrobe you can change into while we see if that awful stuff will come out in the wash. When you're finished I'm going to take a closer look at those lacerations." She gestured towards the stairs.

"Oh hey! You're back! How did it go?" Jim asked as he came up from the basement. "Err, do I want to know what that is dripping onto the floor?" As he got closer and saw the red tint to some of the slime his eyes widened in concern.

"Probably not, dude," Toby answered him while pulling a face of disgust. "But, turns out there's now a part two. That Otto guy has the books we need."

"I'm fine, Jim," Claire said with a small smile as she batted his hand away. "Totally took care of it. Strickler even had my back!"

"It may be more accurate to say that you had mine," the man conceded with a wink. He then gave Jim a conspiratorial look and added, "You have some very quick thinking and formidable women in your life, Young Atlas. Perhaps you will come to learn that it's okay to start sharing your burdens, what with being in such capable company."

Jim made a face at the comment and Barbara shooed Claire towards the direction of the bathroom.

"Behave, you two," she warned as she followed after the younger girl, making sure not to step in the sticky trail Claire was leaving.

"Welp, this has been fun 'n all but I best be gettin' back to the house," Notenrique announced to the room. Now that he'd made sure that his 'sis' had made it back safely he felt no other reason to stay and risk blowing his cover. "Best of luck with ol' cabbage breath!"

O-_-o-_-O

"You should go ahead and go to work. I know what I'm dealing with when it comes to Otto, you don't need to worry," Walter told her as she uncoiled the water hose for him. While Claire had enjoyed a nice hot shower in the bathroom, Walter had chosen a more practical route for himself. In the shade of the house, away from any prying eyes, he shifted back into his troll form and a shudder of revulsion ran through him as he looked over the sticky mess the battle had left on him.

"This is the second time in under an hour I've been told not to worry. I'll tell you the same thing I told Draal, I'm going to worry anyway." She smiled at him in sympathy as she turned on the water. Then, she motioned for him to lean down so she could better reach the top of his head. He hesitated for a moment before giving into her soft, open expression.

"I'm sorry about your face," he blurted as he knelt in front of her. He had never experienced this sort of innocuous interaction while in his true skin and it was making him nervous. The feeling of her hands on him was nowhere near as nuanced in his troll hide but he shivered involuntarily as she worked a hand through the hair around his horns.

For her part, Barbara was enjoying the chance to actually explore this other side of him and it took her a moment before she registered what he had said. She pursed her lips and twitched her nose, feeling the slight sting of the cut that he was referring to.

"It's alright. It just took me by surprise, it didn't really hurt. It's small enough to easily make up a story if anyone asks about it." She smiled and gave a brief shrug. When he went to apologize again she placed her thumb over the nozzle of the hose and splashed him in the face with the resulting spray.

He gave a startled sputter and she cackled in delight.

Still grinning triumphantly, she assured him, "It's fine. Now, hold out your arms, we're going to get the rest of this off of you before I agree to go anywhere."

He rapidly blinked the excess water from his eyes and was grateful that his green parlor masked his blush. His heart gave a small skip as he marveled over her ability to be playful even with him looking as he did. If he wasn't already sure that he adored her, this would have settled it.

She distracted him before he could get too sentimental, "I thought you said Otto couldn't be trusted."

"I don't trust him. That's a good policy to have with all changelings, we've been over this already."

"I know. I'm just back to worrying. I don't want you walking into yet another trap."

"For this task, no trust is required."

O-_-o-_-O

It had taken some doing, but he had finally gotten Barbara to agree to go on to the hospital. While that conversation had been an eventual success, he had completely failed in the one directly following it wherein he had attempted to go after Otto on his own. He looked over his shoulder at the teenagers who were close on his heels and suppressed a sigh. Of course his words about sharing burdens had come right back to bite him.

At least he knew them to be capable fighters. Jim had already proven himself many times, and between his trip with Claire earlier to Toby's cheap shot back at the Bridge, he at least believed they would be able to hold their own and not get in his way if a fight broke out. He had learned not to underestimate them.

"I am going to ask that you three stay back, initially. You may not know the meaning of subtlety but it happens to be my forte. We don't want to reveal all of our gambits."

He expected the few grunts and protests but in the end he got his way. He gave a firm knock on the numbered door and braced himself. There was a thump from inside the motel room followed by a muffled swear.

"Holy shit, you actually survived."

Strickler raised a brow and tilted his head, "Your faith in me is fully appreciated."

The other changeling smiled without humor and opened the door a little wider. "You say that in joking but I would not have bothered with the books if I didn't think you would find someway to slither out of some simple traps. They aren't worth the risk of moving, otherwise. If I were to be caught with them when _you_ were suppose to have gotten rid of them, how would that look?"

Strickler narrowed his eyes as he considered this answer. That sounded almost like a compliment.

"So, what's your angle?"

Otto shook his head and his smile took on a sharper edge, "What is _your_ angle, _mein Freund_? Because it seems to me that you are more than just an unpredictable liability. One might go so far as to accuse you of being an outright traitor."

Unimpressed, Strickler folded his arms across his chest and with a subtle challenge asked, "And what might one do about such a supposition?"

Otto went to reply but paused in surprise. He grabbed the other man's hand before he could react or sidestep him.

"You're not wearing the ring!"

Strickler pulled his hand away quickly and cursed Otto's perceptive attention to detail. Several emotions flickered across the shorter man's face before settling into a confused glare.

"You drag me all the way to India for him and now you don't even have it anymore? How are you still alive?"

"It's a long story. Difficult though it may be to believe, I'm not actually in any danger from him. Now, back to the situation at hand: I want my books back."

"Not- Not in any danger!? From _Angor Rot_ and that is not important? I am beginning to think that you have lost your mind completely. Perhaps the Janus Order is right to want you out of the picture."

Strickler took a threatening step forward and placed himself in the doorway so Otto couldn't try to shut him out. The other changeling braced himself but looked ready to back down.

"They haven't been able to take me out yet and I rather like my chances for any future attempts. Now, my books, please. If you really agree with the Order then this conversation is over and I have no reason not to kill you right now."

"Kill him? That's harsh, dude!"

"Who-?"

Strickler's face fell into his open palm, "I thought I told you three to stay behind."

"Way to go, Tobes," Jim whispered as he elbowed his friend lightly in reprimand for blowing their cover.

Any apprehension he might have felt over Strickler now forgotten, Otto leaned around his former colleague to see who had interrupted them. He looked up at the other changeling with a disbelieving scoff, "You're working with the Trollhunter? I guess there's no more need to question your loyalties."

Strcikler rolled his eyes, "Come now, Otto. We are survivors. Has the Janus Order ever given us anything but a headache where their loyalty to Gunmar is concerned? It's all well and good to follow a madman when you think doing so will ultimately spare you or let you gain some ill-gotten boon but is the rest worth it? I've come out the other side of two assassination attempts already and that's before anyone had any proof that I was actually a traitor."

"Precisely! Imagine how much worse things might get if it comes out that you've turned coat!"

Rubbing the bridge of his nose he said with an exasperated tone, "Listen to your own words for a moment. Two attempts on my life before confirmation of whether or not I had betrayed them. What possible motivation would I have to go groveling back now? The lines are very clearly drawn up by this point and so far I've landed on the side that has been overcoming every obstacle. The Trollhunter and his little entourage were doing well for themselves even when I was still an enemy."

" _Ja_ , but we all knew you were never trying very hard to kill him, now where you? Couldn't have slipped him a bit of poison in his school lunch or put a dagger in the back on his way home one evening?"

"Yikes," Toby whispered under his breath as he looked between the two arguing changelings and his best friend.

"Ugh, this is taking way too long," Claire said with an impatient huff. "Are you going to give us the books or are we going to have a problem?"

"This does bring up an interesting proposition," Strickler said, reclaiming the lead in the conversation. "What are we to do with you now that you know who I've ended up aligned with? I'll be taking my library one way or another but where shall that leave you?"

Otto's brows drew together and he shifted his stance as if bracing for a fight, "Are we back to death threats already?"

Strickler snorted. Despite what the mood seemed to call for, he actually gave a dry laugh and rolled his eyes, "It's _always_ death threats. You know as well as anyone we only mean them half the time. What do you say, are you going to follow me on one more crazy campaign? I promise this one has fewer mosquitoes than India and far fewer harpies than Crete."

"I think I missed something," Jim said with a small frown.

Otto's defensive posture melted away and he gave a muttered curse before moving out of the way of the door. "You are a walking train wreck, Stricklander. I hope you appreciate the shit I put up with for you."

"So… that's it? We're good to go?" Claire's question was rightfully skeptical.

"Don't get it wrong," Otto said with a shrug, "I would never put his life before my own. But, on the whole, we're basically friends. He's an insufferable prick but he's got a good nose for all this subterfuge nonsense. He's survived this long so I will take my chances with him until his luck runs out."

"Alright, Claire, let's have another portal and get these books reunited with the rest of my remaining collection. Come along Otto, you can play the part of our hostage."

"Oh good, and here I thought it might be something humiliating."

Strickler clapped him on the back with a knowing grin, "There's a good sport."

"I don't think I'll ever understand changelings," Toby observed with a small shake of his head.

O-_-o-_-O

With a tired groan, Barbara let herself in through the front door and shrugged off her coat. It was already late enough to count as the next day by the time she made it home for the night. She had been getting texts throughout her shift letting her know that nothing bad was happening in her absence. Staying in the loop had made it a little easier to be at work but it hadn't helped with her distracted mood. That distraction had taken an interesting turn around six in the evening.

"I had quite the unexpected patient today," she said conversationally to the two figures sitting in her living room. The room in question now looked like a bibliophile's dream come true. She ignored the untidy chaos of all the various book stacks and made her way further in.

Blinky gave a distracted grunt from the floor, too engrossed in his current reading to give a proper answer. From his spot on the recently delivered new sofa, Walt looked up and responded with a knowing, "Oh?"

"Mr. Levit was found at the city limits with his car crashed into a tree. He has understandable memory loss and no idea on if he was coming or going when he seemingly lost control of his vehicle."

Walter looked guileless as he nodded his head in interest.

She rolled her eyes, not buying his act for a moment, and added, "There was a suspicious lack of injuries for such a wreck. I had to do some real improv work to try and explain that away."

"Naturally, I didn't have him in the car when I drove it into the tree."

Barbara sighed as she plopped down onto the couch beside him. She tilted her head roughly to crack the joints in her neck before slouching into the plush cushions of the backrest. He put a sheet of paper in the book he was reading to mark his place and set it aside to give her his full attention.

"I feel like it might be setting the bar pitifully low to thank you for not killing someone but thanks. I'm proud of you."

Walter gave her a little wink and confessed, "I may not yet be able to claim goodness for goodness' sake but for _your_ sake I am willing to try."

With a tired laugh she nodded, "I have to say, seeing him today was a very surreal feeling of relief and trepidation. I've always taken you seriously, especially since learning more details about this whole war thing, but filling out Levit's paperwork is when I really and truly made up my mind. It's far too easy to compartmentalize when one doesn't see the direct consequences... I won't lie, it was the first time I did feel a little bit afraid. After everything else, that must seem silly, huh? But it was suddenly all very _real_. What you're capable of."

She saw his posture stiffen. She reached over and took his hand, pulling it into her lap and running her fingers over his calluses.

"But I've seen what else you are capable of. You took care of Claire today, you're helping Jim save one of his friends, you took me seriously enough to do as I asked and gave back a troll his _soul_. Levit may have some lost time but he still _has_ time. So, yes, I'm proud of you. I can tell you're trying."

Breathing out heavily through his nose, Walter felt himself beginning to relax again. He was sure his heart had actually stopped beating when she had admitted to being afraid. Not knowing what to say, he threaded his fingers through her own and then brought them to his lips. While part of him was glad that she was going forward without any illusions, it still made him anxious to try and soothe any lingering misgivings.

Barbara gave a small smile and then took her hand back in order to get in a good long stretch. Her back popped with a loud and satisfying crack. It really had been a long day.

"I'm getting old. Listen to me, I sound like an evergreen in winter."

"Nonsense. You don't know the first thing about being old," he teased.

She didn't bother to argue and instead asked, "How did things go with Otto?"

His chuckle was deep and self congratulatory, "Better than expected. He is in the cellar arguing with Draal about sharing space and trying to unpack. I'm sorry but your home is quickly becoming quite the popular boarding house. I've already spoken with the big blue lug to not trust him an inch, never mind that he's currently cooperating. He's taking his new guard duties quite seriously."

Barbara's lips pulled into a tight line as she considered this. Having one more troll under her roof was probably the least of her worries. Next she asked, "Where's Jim?"

"Tobias declared tonight a movie night and pulled him off to Ms. Nuñez's house. Something about needing Notenrique to watch, too."

"Should we let them keep calling him that?"

Walter raised a brow in question, "The young changeling?"

"Yes. I mean, if he _likes_ it that's another thing, but it doesn't seem right to call someone something simply by who they _aren't_."

"It was good enough for the Romans," he answered with a playful smile. At her look of confusion he added, "Feel free to ask him about it later, but he may have already grown attached to it. Names are a touchy subject for changelings. Some just adopt their familiar's but others will sometimes pick something significant to them. You don't want it to seem like you're naming the family dog."

A yawn from the floor brought the conversation to a pause as Blinky rolled over. Both of them had forgotten he was still even in the room. The human-shaped troll grunted up at the ceiling.

"Do we have any more of that wonderful coffee?"

"Amusing though it would be to see if your heart could burst from over-caffeination, I believe you should just give up and go to bed. Five cups is more than enough for one night. The books will still be here tomorrow." He gave two pointed stomps on the floor and a moment later Aaarrrgghh was carefully lumbering up the stairs.

"That is absolutely unfair," Blinky accused with narrowed and red rimmed eyes. He turned to his friend with a stubborn point of his finger, "Just one more hour."

"Said that two hours ago," Aaarrrgghh reminded. He gave a fond smile then bodily picked up the fussy troll and tossed him over his uninjured shoulder, an action made far easier by his current proportions.

"This is unjust and highly undignified!"

"Goodnight, gentlemen," Walter said with heavy sarcasm as he watched them take their leave. He turned back to Barbara who was giggling helplessly at Blinky's continued ranting. He smiled and his chest felt heavy from the simple beauty of her amusement. He would never get tired of her laughter.

Once alone, he turned to Barbara and broached something that had been on his mind, "May I ask what you said to Jim that has softened his opinion of me?"

Her grin took on a different quality, "It was more about letting him tell me everything that he's had to deal with. I did go into more detail about how I got you to give back Angor's ring and that seemed to give him a new perspective. But, I think he was mostly concerned that I didn't know the real you and letting him "fill me in" made him feel better. I did find out more than a few unsavory details."

"No doubt. I'm almost reluctant to ask for clarification."

"Breath mints, Walt?"

The man blushed scarlet to the tops of his ears, "W-well, I, um. It was-"

She cut him off with another laugh and a shake of her head. Flustered, he opened his book back up, more to have something to do with his hands rather than having the attention to return to reading. She eventually regained her composure with a soft hum of contentment before reaching forward and picking a book up off the coffee table.

"Are any of these in English?"

He cleared his throat, happy to change the topic, "Quite a few are in Old English, not that it would do you much good. If you can read Latin, Greek, German, or Trollish feel free to pick from any of the books over by Blinky's pile."

"I'll just look at the pictures, then," she said with good humor and a shrug.

It took him a little while to subdue his embarrassment and get back to the book, but he managed. Once the first few minutes had passed of just enjoying Barbara's quiet company, he regained enough focus to find his previous place in the chapter. It was half an hour later when he looked back up again, time easily slipping away from him after getting lost in the text.

He was surprised to find Barbara asleep beside him. Her head was thrown back and an open book resting in her lap. He carefully took the volume from her limp fingers and put it back on the table before debating if he should wake her or not. Intentionally, he shifted back into the cushions and was rewarded when her head slipped onto his shoulder. His heart gave a tremulous thump at having her so near.

He sat there for several minutes just listening to her breathe and relishing the soft weight of her pressed against him. He'd had more physical contact this past week than all of the last two decades combined and he internally cringed to acknowledge just how touch-starved he was. As much as he was enjoying this moment, his conscience prodded him into action.

Barbara had come from a long shift. She'd had a long, trying week in general, mostly due to helping clean up his messes. She deserved to not wake up with a crick in her neck from an awkward sleeping angle. He turned slowly and leaned around her to lift her up. With his added troll strength she barely weighed anything at all in his arms. Her soft, fragile features so easily masked the fire he now fully knew she possessed. He had never loved anyone like he loved her.

Yes, he could acknowledge it as love. As he quietly and carefully navigated them towards the stairs he cradled his heart protectively in his arms. He placed a light kiss to the top of her hair and sent out a silent prayer that he wouldn't do anything to ruin this.

She awoke when he adjusted his grip to open her door and she shifted to hold him around the neck so he could better turn the knob without dropping her.

"Carrying me to bed? How charming," her whisper was playful but husky with sleep.

"After everything, the very least I can do is make sure you are properly tucked in," he answered. His smile was sentimental and sweet as he placed a kiss on her forehead while laying her gently down on her duvet.

She made a small noise of dissatisfaction before reaching up to pull his face down to hers. She met his lips in a soft press of affection and he melted into her with an embrace full of gratitude and hope.

"I am proud of you. I don't know what to expect now, but I have a feeling things are going to be okay," she murmured before covering her mouth to yawn.

"Goodnight, Barbara," he said as he took her glasses off to place on the night stand.

"Night," she said with a parting squeeze of his fingers, already halfway back to sleep.

He swallowed thickly as he watched her drift back into slumber. He didn't know what to expect now, either.

The one thing he knew for certain was that no matter what the future might hold, they would face it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't see your pen-name please don't think I didn't fawn over any review you may have left. I smile for hours after any and every comment I read! The following people have just made a very memorable impact by either leaving multiple reviews for lots (or all) of the chapters or by leaving extremely long and detailed reviews that honestly just left me speechless.
> 
> From FFN I would like to give a special thanks to the following people: RainaTheRogue, penspot, EdenAngel7, SilversunXD, SharKohen, hornofgondor, yogurtbear and whoever the enthusiastic individuals are behind the "guest" anon reviews.  
> From AO3 all kinds of love to: editoress, Blackjackthefreakpire, BerthaDarling, TheKindRuler, FoxLight, Minuilin, Pikuna, invaderlava, spittingfeathers, Cirilee, MelanisticMoon, legionnaire24601, and malogranatum
> 
> And really, just a general thank you for anyone who gave a kudos, added this fic to their bookmarks/favorites or subscribed for updates. You've all been so lovely!


End file.
